


take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)

by dreamdoll, JingNI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, the rest of the dreamies are part of a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdoll/pseuds/dreamdoll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/pseuds/JingNI
Summary: Tasked on creating his greatest creation by his late uncle, novice sculptor Jisung does his best by taking inspiration from his favorite children's book. It leads to the creation of Chenle, who aspires to make everyone happy with his music (and win Jisung's heart).or a Pygmalion and Galatea au where Jisung is a young sculptor with abandonment issues and Chenle is the cheerful vocalist of a rising band.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: NCT Bigbang Round 1





	take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)

**Author's Note:**

> stares at the wordcount: i deny everything  
> this fic has been sitting since lover was released so this is over a year in the making and idk how to feel about that ^^;
> 
> special thanks to [ dreamdoll ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdoll/pseuds/dreamdoll) for the wonderful art!!!

Jisung has been lonely for as long as he can remember.

He can't recall the last time he has felt the presence of a close companion, used to seeing people come and go. Ever since his parents' passing, he has only lived in solitude. He considers his time with his relatives brief yet fleeting, like a longer temporary lodging in a barren vacation house. When one of his uncles offers a place for him to live, Jisung takes the offer without hesitation.

Of course, there is something _peculiar_ about his uncle's offer.

Making a living as a local sculptor, his uncle has also offered to teach him how to sculpt. While the interest in doing such a job didn't exist at the beginning, Jisung is eventually taken under his uncle's wing, eventually growing to like sculpting. Living in his uncle's house while also being his apprentice, his life full of black and gray hues is starting to have more colors. 

The loneliness still persisted however, as there's still a barrier between him and everyone he knows.

Jisung doesn't blame his uncle for being a bit distant, as his commissions make him stay in his shed for long periods of time. His uncle is also a teacher in one of the local universities in their area, making their conversations even shorter and sparse. Still, he can't help but crave for some semblance of communication, sadly, even small talk has become a rarity in this household. In spite of their predicament, Jisung is thankful his uncle has given him love and care through his own way.

When his last year as an apprentice has come to an end, he is given a large slab of limestone as his uncle's last gift.

"My last task for you may probably a life long one," Jisung's uncle says solemnly as he looks at his nephew with eyes that are starting to weaken. "Would you dare create your finest creation?"

Jisung can only stare at his uncle silently, still not confident in his skills to create his most beautiful creation. Nonetheless, he can't help but nod, compelled partially by duty and gratitude. At the same time, the thought of creating something worthy through his own hands, while an idea that is too good to be true, still sounds a great dream to have.

In the end, he sets off to create his magnum opus with his uncle's guidance by his side.

It has been two years since Jisung made his promise to his uncle, and while he has started creating his sculpture, he knows he still has a long way to go to reach his uncle's level of skill. Now living alone after his uncle's death, he now struggles between making a living as an online artist and finishing his finest creation. He doesn't dare make a living as a sculptor, afraid he will never reach the same heights like his uncle.

Holding a chisel and hammer, Jisung carefully continues making his statue. It has taken him time to find the perfect subject for his sculpture, but after remembering his favourite children's book, he doesn't waste any time to start sculpting his one and only muse.

"His Friend From the Stars" is about a young man who wished upon the twinkling stars one night, wanting to have a friend who will last forever. A star has eventually heard his wish and came to Earth, granting the man's wish. The pair then went on to have lots of adventures, culminating in an ending where the man and the star travel to the Milky Way galaxy for a long time, never to be seen again. Jisung, inspired by such a tale, has chosen the star as his muse. 

During those journeys, the star takes on a human form to avoid questions. It has taken the shape of a young man whose skin resembles the color of yellow starlight and hair shining like gold. The star is ethereal, a perfect representation on how beautiful celestial beings can be. Jisung wants his statue to look like the star in the book, so it took him months to sketch and make his base for his statue.

Fortunately, he only needs to do the finishing touches on the statue. Jisung has accepted right from the start that his statue won't reach the same caliber of skill like his uncle's but he can't help but feel an ounce of pride in his work. It has taken him countless sleepless nights, cups of coffee in the thousands, and anxiety and nervousness constantly attacking his mind and body, but he's happy that he has even reached this far to achieve his dream.

"Will my uncle be proud of my work?" Jisung asks internally as he tries to make little touches on his statue. "Will my mother and father be happy with what I am doing?"

Perhaps not, Jisung eventually concedes, but he can only shrug the pain away and continue to work in his workshop.

Staring at the window, Jisung admires the stars in the night sky, wondering how they always shine brightly despite being far away. Maybe this is loneliness talking, but deep in his heart he has always wanted a companion like the star in his favorite book. Chuckling bitterly, he resumes his work, knowing wishing for an eternal friend will only come true in his dreams.

When he finally finishes doing some additional touches for today, Jisung breathes out a deep sigh of relief. At last, he can finally rest for a while. He then dreams of shooting stars and being covered in stardust.

* * *

Jisung wakes up the next day in cold sweat, clutching his blanket with a tight grip. Trying to calm himself down, he breaths in and out. He does it for a few minutes until he feels a bit more relaxed, his nerves now less jittery. 

He has dreamed about his parents again.

Nothing comes good whenever he dreams, but deep in his heart, he knows he deserves this kind of punishment. Dreaming about his parents' deaths, with almost every instance being his fault, has been a part of his life. There's no point in dwelling about this with his uncle, as he was a busy man who has already done a lot for Jisung. So every morning, he has to automatically take deep breaths and look at the white ceiling, silently praying in an attempt to get through the day with less stress.

He rises from the bed and stretches his arms when he's sure he can resume his daily activities for the day. Mentally, he's listing the tasks he must do for today: Resume building his statue. Continue some online art commissions he recently accepted. Buy groceries for the next two weeks. Manage money for various bills. He does it absentmindedly as he brushes his teeth, hoping he won't forget to do anything that he has listed.

Sometimes, he just wants to lie down and rest, wanting to forget everything and live in ignorance. When he washes his mouth after brushing his teeth, he tries to smile widely in front of a mirror, only to be creeped out on how unnatural his smile is. Jisung notices the large bags under his eyes, the lines on his forehead, and the paleness of his skin, looking older than his actual age.

Well, it seems he must continue working for today.

He does his tasks well enough, surprised he has actually finished a commission on time. Noticing he can go to the supermarket earlier, he goes and shops quickly, buying only food he can buy with his limited budget. At least his favorite noodles are on stock, which he considers a positive thing that happened today.

He eats lunch with silence accompanying him, blankly staring at the empty chair across him as he slurps his noodles. Sometimes he imagines his mother looking at him with warm eyes as she tells him to eat his food, sometimes he imagines his uncle reading the newspaper without looking at him in the eye, but most of the time, he only stares at the wall, comfort far within his reach.

It's laughable wanting warmth from the presence of another, but Jisung treats it as a luxury he doesn't deserve. 

As soon as he finishes his meal, he washes his bowl and immediately goes to the workshop, sighing when he comes face to face with the statue created by his hands.

"Well, it's you and me again," Jisung says to the statue whose eyes are blankly staring at him. Taking his tools from the table, he proceeds to smooth the surface of the statue's head. "Maybe today I'll finally finish building you, hmm?"

Daily work for the statue takes him the whole day, sometimes even reaching midnight when he's too focused. He isn't perturbed when it comes to forgetting dinner, because most of the time his hunger has already been forgotten. Since today is a good day, he believes he can finally finish his magnum opus, if he can actually call it that.

Two years worth of sweat, blood, and tears, Jisung thinks, blowing some of the dust off the statue's face as he reminisces the first few months of sculpting his creation. It has taken him weeks to be satisfied with his sketch, and crafting the base and armature for a small clay version of the statue isn't his finest work. He then started carving out the statue from limestone with a hammer and chisel along with finding support for the statue such as wood, slowly getting into the rhythm of crafting his statue day by day until he is quite satisfied.

"Woah," Jisung says in awe as he finishes adding the final touches, staring at the statue with wide eyes. Did he really make the statue in front of him? His hands start to shake, tears forming in his eyes as the fruition of his work dawns on him. 

Putting down his tools on the floor, he slowly reaches his hands towards the polished statue, various emotions he can't describe swimming deep inside his heart. Jisung holds one of the statue's hands, not bothered by the coldness felt.

"I can't believe it," Jisung murmurs, remembering his uncle's wish. "Uncle, is my work enough for you?"

_Are you proud of me?_

Jisung then blows a puff of air on the statue's face to remove some dust before wiping it with a cloth, still in wonder on how his hands have finally created something. He continues wiping the rest of the statue, not noticing how it slowly brightens up until he's fully covered by its light.

The sight in front of him is blinding, forcing Jisung to cover his eyes. _What in the world?_

He waits for a while until the light fades. Jisung blinks his eyes a few times until his vision is back to normal and looks at the statue.

Jisung widens his eyes as he gasps at the statue, his frozen in place at the view. 

The statue, his creation, stares at him straight in the eye, _alive._

Jisung doesn't move, unable to look away when the statue slowly walks towards him. When their bodies are only a few inches apart, he can feel the statue breathing heavily, slowly reaching out to hold his face. Its eyes remain focused on him, observing every movement he makes. 

The statue's touch is cold as ice, freezing him to be still.

"Hello," the statue speaks, his stone eyes not doing justice on how young and happy it sounds. It, no, _his_ tenor voice suits him perfectly like a songbird finally free from its cage. "It's nice to meet you."

Not knowing what to do, Jisung can only nod. He wonders the reason why the statue has come to life, but at this moment, he can only admire the being in front of him.

* * *

Jisung eventually leads him and the statue to the dining room, where they are now sitting across each other.

The statue, who he should really give a name, is smiling at him widely. He is patiently waiting for Jisung to speak, wanting to hear his deep voice. Jisung scratches the back of his head, his mind blank on what to do now that someone else is finally living with him. That is, if the statue wants to stay with him.

"This creation is happy to be here," The statue speaks, still retaining his cheerfulness. Jisung is baffled on why he's happy to be made. "This one is asking if he is worthy of a name."

Shit. A name. What should he call the statue? Nothing good is coming out from his thoughts, only jumbled names mashed together to create the perfect disaster. When he is left with blanks and empty pages in his mind, he remembers the name of the star in his favorite book.

"Chenle," Jisung says softly before turning away, feeling embarrassed that it's the only name he can think of. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," Chenle nods, accepting the name bestowed upon him wholeheartedly. "After all, this one is grateful for the name you have given me." 

"That's great," Jisung sighs in relief. He still hasn't fully recovered from what just happened, stunned on how to approach tomorrow and the rest of his days. It's not like he has wished for his statue to come to life. 

But Chenle is here, diligently waiting to be given a purpose. Jisung hasn't expected this kind of responsibility on his shoulders, nor is he prepared to take care of someone besides himself. Either the gods decided to play with him, or this event is a once in a lifetime miracle which he won by pure dumb luck.

"What do you plan to do?" Jisung blurts out absentmindedly before covering his mouth in shame. First night with Chenle and he's already a disaster. 

Luckily, Chenle isn't weirded out of his antics and instead chuckles lightly, amused at his creator's behavior. "I am here to stay."

"You want to stay with me?"

"Of course. You are my creator after all," Chenle says sincerely. "This one doesn't know why he's alive, but he is more than willing to stay and serve you."

"You don't need to do that," Jisung answers abruptly, causing Chenle's smile to fade. He now looks like a cat that has his food stolen right under his nose. "I don't want you to serve me or anything. I only created you and you are not under my control."

Chenle may be a statue, but Jisung would be damned if he only treats the one in front of him as a thing. No matter what, Jisung doesn't want Chenle to owe him anything. 

"But I can stay, right?" Jisung nods at the question, though he isn't sure why Chenle wants to remain here. "Then that's fine with me."

Jisung can only blankly stare at Chenle, dumbstruck at the turn of events.

  
  


* * *

Having Chenle as a housemate brings a lot of new things Jisung doesn't know how to handle.

Surprisingly, his new companion can already speak well, though his knowledge of the world is almost empty. Chenle's curiosity is ignited every time he learns something new, which happens every day. He learns quickly enough, such as cooking meals and washing clothes from videos online.

As for their relationship, Jisung can't put an apt description. He has always maintained his distance so that Chenle can learn to be independent and not see him as someone with higher importance. Fortunately, Chenle does get the memo, but he still treats Jisung as the most important person in the world. While that's only because Jisung is the only one he knows right now, he can't help but feel that he will only see Jisung as a creator, not for who he really is.

Physically, Chenle's appearance as a statue caused some... _interesting_ scenarios. Jisung doesn't know if he should be afraid or laugh at the incongruity of the situation.

One morning, when he was washing his face, his neighbor rings the doorbell to offer some of his produce. Unfortunately, Chenle is the one who opens the door, causing his neighbor to scream in terror.

"Greetings!" Chenle says with a warm smile, but the neighbor is too scared to notice it. "Are you looking for Jisung?"

"Yes?!" His neighbour shouts, shaking in fear. "Bro, are you there?"

Jisung is still wiping his face with a towel when he taps Chenle's shoulder. The smaller man goes behind Jisung, confused at the reaction. Without turning at his neighbor, he responds with a muffled voice. "Yeah. I'm here."

"What the hell was that?!" Jisung doesn't blame his reaction as even he is still getting used to Chenle's presence. His neighbour is a bit older, taller and has a deep voice that is normally full of energy. Now, he's cowering at the sight of a statue smaller than him. 

"This is my roommate," Jisung responds after wiping his face. He doesn't have friends, but he does appreciate the company sometimes. He also needs to refill his fridge. "Don't worry Yukhei hyung, he's harmless."

"Is he into cosplay or what?" Yukhei asks, bewildered when Chenle waves his hand towards him. Not knowing what to do, Yukhei gives the most awkward wave in return, unsure if he should smile or flee. "He doesn't have pupils, his hair isn't moving, and his clothes are as white as his skin!" 

"Do you want to come in?" Jisung asks instead. "I think you need to sit down for a while."

"Please."

After that comes one of the most bizarre conversations he has ever heard. 

"So, Yukhei is also a human like you?" Chenle asks loudly, as if the question isn't weird at all. "Don't worry Jisung, you are the most handsome human I have ever seen!"

"What do you mean 'human'? Do I look like a beast or something?" Yukhei asks, offended and disturbed. "Jisung, are you sure this roommate of yours is okay?"

"He watched a sci-fi film last night," Jisung lies, wondering why he's in this current position. He really needs his cup of coffee right now. "So, what are the goods you want to sell me?"

Yukhei shows the produce he has in his basket and sells them for a cheaper price. Curious, Chenle asks another question. "Are these 'goods' good? They're all green!"

"They're supposed to be green! They're green vegetables!"

"What are vegetables?" Chenle cranes his neck, intrigued. "Shouldn't all goods be shining and shimmering? What purpose do they serve?"

Jisung can only cover his face with his hands, realizing that Chenle is really like a fish out of water. Meanwhile, Yukhei is unable to respond, wondering if he's in the right house or if he's still asleep. 

"Dude," Yukhei looks towards Jisung with a confused face. "Are you sure this roommate of yours is human?"

"Yukhei hyung, we don't live in a fantasy world," Jisung answers, not sure why he's covering up Chenle's real identity as a statue that has come alive. He then figured revealing that would only complicate things and he doesn't want to ruin the remaining normalcy in his life. "Chenle is just like that."

"He doesn't even know what vegetables are!" Yukhei shrieks, baffled at the person beside Jisung. "What's next, he doesn't know what fruits are?"

Digging both him and Jisung deeper, Chenle asks the most expected question. "What are fruits?"

At this, Yukhei lets out another scream.

"Why are we yelling?" Chenle wonders, totally oblivious of the chaos he started. Not wanting to make this worse, Jisung gives Yukhei the most ridiculous excuse he has ever given. 

"He's in that phase, hyung," Jisung says, hoping his neighbour would believe him. "He thinks he has superpowers and believes to have come from another dimension. He's just messing with you, okay?"

"Then why is he painted white all over?" 

"Like I said, he currently believes he is a being from a different dimension," Jisung bites his lip to prevent himself from seething. "Don't worry hyung, he doesn't mean any harm."

Either Yukhei accepted the excuse or he's too tired to deal with this kind of bullshit that he nods without question. He pats Jisung on the shoulder and gives a small smile. "Well, call me if you need any help."

Jisung nods, questioning his purpose for existing once more.

* * *

A few weeks have already passed, but Jisung is still getting used to his daily routine with a roommate.

There are some things that he finds strange comfort with when living with Chenle. There is now sitting across him during meal times, their utensils matching in shades of blue. His toothbrush that is alone in its cup is now accompanied by another, even though Chenle doesn't necessarily need to brush his teeth due to his form. The empty spaces in his drawers are now filled with new clothes, giving some sense of the times of the past when his parents were still alive. The couch in his room that he barely sits on is now occupied by Chenle as his makeshift bed every night despite offering his own bed to him. "You're the one who needs the comfort," Chenle said one time, so he didn't push the proposition further.

Jisung is afraid he will get used to this too much. The presence of another person in the house is welcomed, as he now has someone else to talk to, someone else to eat meals with, someone else who cares for him. Still, there is distance between them, mainly because he doesn't know how to treat a statue that has come to life beyond pleasantries and offering his home.

He hates the feeling of not knowing what to do, especially when the answer is nowhere in sight.

"Jisung?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it mean to be human?"

Jisung almost drops his pair of chopsticks as Chenle looks at him with a blank stare.

"There must be a reason for my existence," Chenle wonders, barely touching his porridge. Before, Chenle can't digest food at all, but now he can at least digest soft foods. For Jisung, that seems like a good sign. "After all, I am a statue given breath, surely I must have a mission or a problem to solve."

"I don't know how to answer that," Jisung says truthfully as Chenle puts some fried tofu on his bowl. "I didn't expect you to come to life."

"Well, why did you create me?" Chenle tilts his head to the left, eyes focused on Jisung. "You said that building your greatest magnum opus was the mission your uncle gave you."

"Yeah," Jisung smiles sadly as he remembers his uncle. Will he be proud of Chenle? Of course, doubts never left him, as Chenle is his first statue after all. Most first works show the beginnings of art ready to bloom, full of mistakes and errors. While Chenle has angelic features and overall looks like a human, there are still imperfections hidden in plain sight. His uncle would have berated him for missing those details, but he can't fix them now that his creation is now moving on his own. "You were inspired by my favourite children's book."

"It's where I also got my name," Chenle says after taking another spoon of his porridge. "Maybe my purpose is similar to my namesake?"

"You are based on a star that had a lot of adventures," Jisung remembers the book by heart, inspired by the various tales portrayed in sparkly fashion. "He was wished by a man who wanted a friend."

"Then, that means my purpose is to be your friend!" Chenle says with a large grin, glee punctuated in every word. "I am happy to be your friend!"

Jisung can't find the words to respond, stunned at how someone like Chenle can easily accept such an idea.

"You shouldn't base your purpose on a book," Jisung finally answers, sighing heavily when Chenle stares at him in confusion. "You have the freedom to do anything you want. Don't settle for someone like me."

"You're being silly again," Chenle pouts, acting like his fun got spoiled by a worrywart. "Aren't you happy you have someone like me?"

If he's being honest, Chenle is the best companion he could ever ask for. Jisung won't tell that to him, however. 

"You're being ridiculous," Jisung says, chuckling when Chenle starts to whine on how boring he is sometimes. Maybe Chenle will understand what he really means some day, but for now, he's content with Chenle discovering things on his own.

Maybe they would even discover new things at the same time together.

* * *

Chenle's physical appearance starts to change as time goes on.

During the time they are watching TV in the living, Jisung glances at Chenle's profile. His edges have softened, his luster and shine is waning a little, and his movements aren't as stiff and robotic. His skin isn't as white as before, his hair is now in a shade of blonde, and the smoothness of limestone has changed to be more akin to a human's. Without much thought, Jisung decides to run through Chenle's hair with his hand, amazed at how silky it is.

Chenle giggles at the action, liking the way Jisung's hand goes through his hair. The taller man's touch is gentle, and the way he pats Chenle's hair is soft yet careful, afraid he might overdo it. When their eyes meet, Jisung doesn't meet a stony gaze, but darkened eyes widening with a warm smile.

"Could you do this again?" Chenle asks, hoping Jisung would say yes.

"You mean, you want me to pat you on the head?"

Chenle nods. Jisung wants to jump and go to his room and hide from embarrassment, but he doesn't want to disappoint him. Trying to find a distraction, he instead tries to curb another curious thought in his mind.

Jisung pinches Chenle's cheeks.

As expected, his cheeks can now be pulled a little, feeling a growing softness on them. Chenle lets out a wince, finding the sensation awkward. Jisung stifles a laugh when he lets go. He's amused when Chenle starts rubbing his cheek with his hand. "You are so cute sometimes."

"I'm...cute?" Chenle absentmindedly asks, voice almost a whisper. Jisung swears he sees a faint shade of pink on Chenle's cheeks.

Jisung can't help but pat Chenle's head once more. "You have always been cute."

"What does cute mean?"

"It means you are adorable," Jisung answers with a chuckle. "It means you make me slightly happy."

"Only slightly?" Chenle deflates at the response, disappointment evident in his voice. "Does that mean I don't make you happy all the time?"

"You don't need to make me happy," Jisung snorts, wondering why Chenle is still insisting on making him smile all the time. He doesn't need someone to be his happy pill, especially when he doesn't deserve it. "Make yourself happy!"

"But I'm happy when I'm with you," Chenle mumbles, still a bit sad at Jisung's response. "I don't want to be the only one happy when you aren't."

"That's life Chenle," Jisung says with a shrug. "Not all people are meant to be happy."

"That sounds bad," Chenle mutters, deepening his frown when Jisung actually agrees with a nod. "And you're okay with not being happy all the time?"

"Well this is what I live with," Jisung turns his eyes on the TV screen, biting a groan when the scene shown is a hugging scene featuring two lovers. "In real life, not everyone deserves to be happy." _Including me_.

Jisung decides to take a quick nap, leaving Chenle as the only one watching the show. The now animated statue looks at Jisung longingly, wondering if he can reenact the scene on TV. To embrace Jisung in his arms, would his creator permit it? He knows he would be on cloud nine once that happens, because he's sure that Jisung would give the best hugs. The couple looks so relieved after getting out of trouble, content to stay in each other's embrace for as long as they can.

Chenle wonders how it feels to hug someone and be hugged. Feeling the warmth from the most important person in his life, Chenle wishes he can experience that. He almost stretches his hand towards Jisung, but seeing the man's haggard face stops him completely. His creator is asleep, but the large bags under his eyes and his lips curving into a frown shows that Jisung, even though he is young and still has many years to live, has barely experienced happiness.

Sighing, Chenle continues to watch in silence, thinking if the things happening at the show can also happen to him in real life.

* * *

Snow greets Jisung when he opens the windows of his room.

Winter is his favorite season. He isn’t fit for the hotness of summer while spring and autumn sometimes bring unpleasant memories. Memories of regret that come into full bloom from the ground of his mind. Memories that fall and drown him until he can no longer breathe. They always leave a snake’s poison in his tongue that he can’t find an antidote for. Meanwhile, winter has always been inviting, the chill weather and snow giving him comfort through lonely days. He sleeps better during winter, not to mention some food is better eaten during that season. Sometimes he would make a snowman and make snow angels on the snow when there are no people in the local playground, missing the few times he was happy.

It might be cold, but winter brings him the warmth he craves. 

“What are those white stuff falling from the sky?” Chenle asks, gently holding Jisung’s arm as he admires the scenery. 

“It’s called snow,” Jisung notices how Chenle’s appearance has changed drastically ever since he became alive. His skin is now similar to a human’s, pale but not as white as a sheet. His eyes aren’t stony and now have scleras surrounding the pupils and irises. His hair is now blond, contrasting the gray color he has from the start. While he is still cold to the touch, there is now softness in his hands.

This change is good, Jisung thinks. Maybe Chenle can now go out and travel to places he wants to go. 

“Do you want to go outside after breakfast?”

Chenle widens his eyes in surprise, his lips slowly turning into a wide grin. “R-Really? I can finally go out?”

“Well, you do look like a human now,” Jisung says with a shrug. “Like I said, once you can finally go out and not raise suspicion then you can live freely.”

Chenle pouts, as if offended on what he has just said. “But I don’t want to leave. Your house is so nice!”

Jisung scratches his head, wondering how a beautiful creation can stand living in a quaint apartment. “Trust me, you would want to live on your own.”

“But that’s silly!” Chenle chuckles, not getting what Jisung meant. “I want to stay by your side!"

Jisung can’t help but sigh. Chenle coming to life still baffles him, thinking the universe is playing him by giving him a statue as his companion. Sure, it took him years to make the statue, but he never expected for Chenle to actually be alive. He doesn't expect a statue to live in the real world. No one told him some children’s stories can come true. Chenle just so happens to be modelled after his favorite children’s book, and since the statue himself doesn’t know why he's suddenly alive, he’s honestly lost on what to do right now. 

What part of the world thinks it's a good idea to animate a nonliving creation? Why did the universe decide to pair him with someone who honestly would have a better life with someone else? Not only does Chenle doesn’t have any memories, doesn’t know who he is, doesn’t realize how important it is to be free from this dingy place, but has everything wiped out about him. 

Chenle is a clean slate, and Jisung is afraid he will only taint the man with his hands which can only destroy.

“Fine. You can stay,” Jisung rolls his eyes when Chenle practically jumps out of glee, his eyes shining like diamonds. “But don’t complain when living here, okay?”

“Why would I complain when everything that I want is here?” Chenle asks in wonder. Jisung is envious that the statue has his innocence intact, not perturbed by his prickly behavior. The statue starts dragging Jisung out of the room. “Come on, let’s eat!”

“At least someone is happy,” Jisung mutters, but he doesn’t mind getting pulled by Chenle.

* * *

After eating noodles, Chenle is finally going out for the first time.

“Wow!” Chenle’s eyes sparkle as he stares at snow falling from the sky in awe. He stretches his hand up and is barely containing his squee as snow lands on his hand. “It’s so cool!”

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Jisung says, putting his arms in his coat pockets. "Winter doesn't last forever you know?"

"That's okay!" Chenle says, still looking at the snow in his palms. "Snow is chilly."

"It normally is," Jisung flinches when Chenle suddenly holds his arm, but finds himself comfortable at the action. "Is there something wrong?"

"Snow is frosty," Chenle muses, looking at Jisung with a large grin. "But you're so warm! I like your warmth better."

Jisung smiles in return, his cheeks going red as they start exploring the streets.

There are times when Chenle reaches for Jisung's hand, but gives up at the last second. Maybe it's because Chenle wants to experience holding someone's hand while walking on the road, so Jisung takes the initiative instead. 

"J-Jisung?"

"Your hand is cold," Jisung murmurs, his breath appearing as faint smoke in the area. Truthfully, he isn't bothered by the lack of heat coming from Chenle, content with having him by his side. "Can you feel the warmth from my hand?"

Chenle nods. Seeing him smile gives him butterflies in Jisung's stomach, wanting to frame the smile in his memories. Chenle's smile deserves to be treasured along with everything else about him. Jisung has never expected his best companion would be in the form of a statue that has come to life, but Chenle is more than just that. Like him, Chenle also wants to learn how to live and know his purpose. Perhaps this is why Jisung is comfortable with him, as they share similarities, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

"You're so warm," Chenle leans his head on Jisung's shoulder, sounding peacefully at bliss. "We should take a walk again, you know?"

He has always been a shut-in, but this time, Jisung agrees. "I would like that."

Jisung lets out a small smile as Chenle laughs wholeheartedly.

* * *

Jisung decides he should return to school.

Chenle isn't particularly elated at the news at first, asking why Jisung needs to attend a university. Still, Jisung has always wanted to continue his studies, as while school doesn't have good memories, he does enjoy learning. Besides, despite his other relatives being absent, they did offer to pay his tuition. He should really take the opportunity while he can.

"But, you won't be here every morning," Chenle huffs, finding the thought of Jisung missing at home chilling. "What should I do when I'm alone?"

"You can do whatever you want," Jisung says while browsing on the web with his laptop. Their room has now become a bit different ever since Chenle decides to post his basketball posters on the wall. Then again, he isn't exactly the type to post stuff, so the posters don't bother him. He turns and looks at Chenle, a bit worried the smaller man has become too dependent on him. "This time, you can learn at your own pace alone."

"But being alone makes me feel lonely," Chenle grumbles, rubbing his arms to calm himself down. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Chenle, you need to learn how to be independent," Jisung pats Chenle on the shoulder, mustering his softest smile, though the end result is more awkward than soft. "I can't be with you all the time. You must learn how to make your own decisions."

"You'll come home, right?" 

At this, Jisung can only let out a small chuckle. "Silly Chenle, of course I will come home. I'm not moving away or anything."

Chenle immediately brightens up. "Really?"

"This is my home, you know?" Jisung has lived here ever since his parents' passing, and while his relationship with his uncle isn't the most ideal one, he has learned to live here comfortably. His uncle made him feel welcome. Maybe Jisung's dream home will forever be out of reach, but since Chenle is now also living with him, leaving this small apartment will now be more difficult. "Don't be too dramatic. I won't leave."

Hearing this, Chenle gives one of his widest grins. "That's good to hear."

"But I'm serious about you needing to become independent," Jisung crosses his arms, realizing his attempts on making a fine line between him and Chenle has mixed results. He makes his distance as much as possible, but for some reason, Chenle is always getting nearer, and he doesn't know how to handle that. "Please don't rely too much on me. Maybe meet other people?"

"I don't see you meeting other people," Chenle points out, which sends shivers down Jisung's spine. "Where are your friends? Your relatives? You do know I mostly adapt to what I usually see, right?"

"I-I do have friends," Jisung says, although the proper word is 'did', not 'do'. He had some friends once, but like everyone else in his life, they left. "And some neighbors do visit from time to time."

That is the truth, but since he doesn't even try to make friends in this apartment complex, his neighbors barely know him. Sure, he sometimes joins in some events hosted by their landlord, but the only thing he does there is eat food and be as invisible as possible. Yukhei is the only exception as he comes here every week to offer cheaper produce, but he's only an acquaintance at best. No wonder Chenle doesn't even attempt to make friends since the only person he usually sees is...him. 

"So if I go out and make friends, would you accept it?" Chenle wonders, as if asking Jisung's approval to have friends other than him. 

"Like I said, you don't need to ask approval from me," Jisung pinches the bridge of his nose, questioning why Chenle is still treating him as someone in a higher position than him. "You can do whatever you want."

Chenle doesn't look convinced but nods anyway. "Then you don't mind me going out from time to time?"

"Chenle, I'm not your guardian."

"But you are my creator."

"That doesn't mean much," Jisung sighs heavily. "But if you still insist on asking permission, then yes, you can. Just don't stay out too late."

"Yey!" Chenle holds Jisung's hands, his expression full of happiness. Happy Chenle is Great Chenle, Jisung thinks. "Thank you so much Jisungie!"

He hasn't heard that nickname in a long time, but Jisung likes the way it sounds when Chenle says it.

* * *

It's a bright and sunny day, and wanting to explore the city more, Chenle asks permission from Jisung if he could go out. Thankfully, Jisung understands what he wants and allows him, even explaining that he doesn't need to ask approval from him in the first place.

But Jisung is his creator, so granting him access to the outside is his to give.

Wearing newly bought clothes, Chenle hums a tune as he ventures the world outside the apartment.

Birds fly towards him whenever he sings, sometimes landing on his finger as he sings a song from Jisung's playlist. It seems Jisung isn't the only one who likes his voice. He's happy he's able to bring joy not only to his maker, but to other creatures as well. He likes seeing people happy, especially Jisung who always wears a frown or a flat line on his face. 

Finding an empty bench in a local park to sit on, even stray cats and dogs go towards him, comforted by his soothing voice. Chenle pats a cat's head, squealing when he hears a pleased purr. Not wanting to disappoint, Chenle continues to sing, wanting to bring happiness to the animals around him. 

He doesn't know someone is watching nearby, amazed on how Chenle is able to attract quite an audience.

"I think," the man walks towards Chenle who doesn't notice his presence. It looks like he's talking to someone on the phone. "I may have the solution to our problem."

Chenle almost jumps from his seat when the birds fly away, covering his mouth when he sees the unknown man in front of him. Jisung did explain the concept of 'stranger danger' to him, but seeing the man looking at him with tired eyes melts the walls he just built. "Hello, stranger."

"H-Hi," the man rubs the back of his head. "I can't help but notice how good your voice sounded earlier."

"Really?" Chenle perks up as the other animals start leaving. He mentally adds to sing again some other time. "Thank you!"

"If you want, you can perform for others as well if you like," the man adds, revealing the reason why he's here. "I'm in a band and we need a vocalist right now."

"What's a vocalist?"

The man acts as if the question didn't puzzle him at all, answering him smoothly. "A vocalist is a person who sings in a band. A band consists of a group of people performing music with instruments."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful," Chenle doesn't know if he wants to perform for others yet, but singing with music sparks his admiration with the world once more. "Are you certain you want me, mister?"

"Mark," the man introduces himself. "My name is Mark. And yes, we do need you right now."

Chenle questions why he needs to decide quickly but shrugs. Maybe it's just a one time thing. After all, a band needs someone trained in this kind of thing, not someone like him who still needs a lot to learn. He finally agrees to join, taking this opportunity to gain more experience on how to live.

* * *

Mark leads him to an old building with a playground built on the side. When they go in, children run towards them, clinging onto Mark's legs with happy faces.

"Mark hyung is here!" one of the children says. "They're going to perform today!"

The other children cheer, flocking towards them with bright eyes and radiant smiles. Mark turns towards him with an apologetic look. "Me and the band usually perform in this orphanage. Sorry I didn't tell you the full details."

"Nonsense Mark hyung," Chenle answers, his grin reaching his eyes. "I don't know how my voice will make them happy, but it won't hurt to try."

Mark is stunned with his answer but eventually responds with a chuckle. At least this proves the older man isn't a suspicious person, noticing that the children around him are looking at him in awe. 

They then go inside a room, and the first thing Chenle sees are instruments on one side of the room. He usually sees them when he and Jisung watch people performing, but seeing them personally gives a different sensation in his body. He wants to hold those instruments, but seeing the other people inside giving him strange looks makes him rethink.

Chenle doesn't know what to do in a band, but seeing the others' nervous expressions makes him feel a bit queasy. He turns to look at Mark, who can only look at him with a similar look. 

Are humans this complicated? 

"So, this is the new recruit?" one of the men asks, eyeing him suspiciously. "Did you even do a background check? Is he even a decent singer?"

"Hello! I'm Chenle!" Chenle greets the band with a cheerful grin. "I don't know how I can be of service with my voice, but I am willing to join this band if you need me!"

"Mark hyung, where did you exactly find him?" another man asks, holding his drum sticks with a shaky grip. "I know this is very last minute since we are performing in one hour, but this is ridiculous."

"I find him singing outside," Mark says, not bothering to make up a story. "Birds flock to him when he sings. His voice is perfect for our band!"

"We are relying on birds to gauge things now?" the third man snarks, holding his guitar with a firm grip. "Still, we don't have a choice do we?"

"If only that man didn't bail on us last minute," the last man in the group muses, looking at Chenle curiously. "Do you have any singing experience?"

"Does singing in the bathroom count as experience?" 

"At least he's honest," the one with the guitar sighs before turning to Mark. "Are you sure about this hyung?"

"The children will surely love him!" Mark answers confidently, patting Chenle on the back. "Right, Chenle?"

Chenle nods. "This one is willing to lend help!"

"Another weird fellow," the man with the drum sticks sighs. He gives some papers to Chenle. "You need to memorize these lyrics for later. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Memorize?" Chenle has heard of this word sometimes when Jisung recites the same lyrics over and over. Maybe that is what this person means? Seems easy enough. "Sure!"

Mark then gives him a music player connected to a pair of earphones. "Listen to the songs and sing along to the lyrics. It's how I retain knowledge sometimes."

"This is very helpful!" Chenle is amazed on how Mark can adapt to him so quickly, as if he understands his quirks and habits. "I will do my best in return!"

"Um, Mark hyung," the man with the guitar taps Mark's shoulder. "Should we introduce ourselves to him or nah?"

"Oh shit," Mark slaps his forehead with a loud thud. He then points at the group with his fingers. "Chenle, these people are the members of the band!"

"Is this how people normally introduce themselves?" Chenle asks, causing others to flinch. Did he say that wrong?

"First day on the job and we already got another one with a sharp tongue," the first man muses with a shrug. "Since this has already become a disaster, I'll start. I'm Renjun, the pianist."

The one with the guitar raises his hand. "I'm Jaemin! I play the rhythm guitar!"

"I'm Donghyuck," the one with the drum sticks says with a smirk. "Haechan if you're feeling close. Hyuckie if you're feeling nasty."

"And I'm Jeno," the last man in the room says, his eyes smiling along with his lips. "The bassist. Nice to meet you, Chenle."

Jisung told him people introduce themselves with a handshake, so he immediately shakes everybody's hands. "Hello! Nice to meet you guys too!"

For some reason, Donghyuck hugs him from behind, nuzzling his head on Chenle's shoulder. "Are you an angel that came from heaven?"

"What is heaven? Is that the place where humans come from?"

"Look out Jeno," Jaemin says with a teasing smirk towards the man mentioned. "Seems like someone is gunning for your position as the band's mood maker."

"The position has always been free real estate Nana," Renjun says, deadpan. "Because everyone here is a clown."

"You do know that includes you, right?" Jeno asks, knowing the group has become rowdier with a new addition.

"I know, because I'm here with you guys."

"Wait, the circus has clowns," Chenle remembers the announcement on TV of a carnival coming to the city this month. "Do you guys also work for the carnival coming this month?"

Mark can only chuckle awkwardly as others deflate on the comment. "Yup. We really are a whole circus."

Chenle can only think _what just happened_ as he puts the earphones in his ears and listens to the music. Humans really are strange creatures. 

*

His first performance with the band is so fun!

Calling themselves the 'Starlight Dreamers', the band was formed as part of the entertainment for the orphanage. Eventually, they started performing for young audiences in other places and even small gigs in the city as well, giving them some kind of presence. Unfortunately, their last vocalist quit for some reason, so now they're scrambling to find a new one.

Luckily, Chenle fits into the upbeat and energetic vibe of the group.

The children are confused on why the band suddenly has a new singer, but their expectations were blown away by Chenle's voice. He sounds clear, consistently in tune, and easily adapts to the band's style, his tenor voice blending with the others' vocals. His main draw however, is his cheerful disposition, which shines throughout the performance. His magnetic grin makes people smile with him. His facial expressions are full of life, captivating the audience completely. With this, the band knows Chenle is meant for the stage. 

This is also the first time Chenle learns he likes seeing people full of smiles.

Chenle has learned throughout the months that humans experience different kinds of emotions, and of those is happiness. He mostly sees it on the TV shows he watches where the main character achieves their dreams, or in shows where the main goal is to successfully do a task. Seeing happiness up close and personal? It's a whole different experience, his chest dancing in warmth from the emotions shining brightly around him. 

When they finished performing, the children shouted in utmost glee. Suffice to say, Chenle is readily accepted as part of the band.

After the performance, the band goes to a nearby fast food chain to celebrate the addition of a new member. For some reason, the food served here is similar to the food he and Jisung usually have: full of grease and oils. Jisung's cooking is good though. 

Not wanting to be a burden, he passes on ordering food. He only has enough money for transportation. The others stare at him with varying looks of concern before they decide to pay Chenle's order. He deserves it after all.

So here they are, eating their burgers and fries. Chenle notices they're happy. 

"Are you sure you're not a professional?" Donghyuck asks, still amazed on Chenle's voice. "Did you have voice lessons?"

"Don't have money for that," Chenle answers truthfully. Money has always been a sore subject for Jisung as his earnings fully come from his online commissions. "So I just practice in the shower."

"Still, you have a great voice," Renjun notes, causing everyone but Chenle to stare at him in astonishment. "What? I can give compliments too!"

"Chenle did a wonderful job," Mark agrees after sipping his drink. "So, does this mean Chenle is now a part of us?"

"We confirmed his membership before leaving the orphanage Mark hyung," Jaemin points out with a teasing smirk. "Though that reminds me, we should get to know Chenle better."

"That's true," Jeno says before biting on some fries. "Is it okay to learn more about you, Chenle?"

He doesn't feel like he's in any sort of danger and isn't given any reason to distrust them. Maybe he should tell a little more about him. Although, saying things about him is kind of tricky since he is a statue that only came to life recently, and if he's being honest, he's also learning about himself. Still, he did write some details about himself, kind of like a fake backstory so he has something to tell.

"Um, my name is Chenle," Chenle starts, noticing all eyes are eagerly looking at him. "I'm born on November 22. I don't know much about my family since I was left somewhere when I was a baby, though there are people who eventually took care of me. I can't want to tell much more though since I barely remember." 

"That's okay," Mark says, not wanting to make the conversation uncomfortable. Everyone else also sensed that Chenle isn't ready to tell that part of his life, fearing they would drive him away if they prod further. "How about your hobbies? Your interests?"

"Um, I love to sing," Chenle answers with a grin. "I'm interested to learn how to play instruments too! When I'm at home I like to watch shows on TV! My roommate prefers cooking shows but I like watching sports since they look so fun!"

"So you live with a roommate," Donghyuck mutters after chewing on his burger. "Interesting."

"That isn't much, but it is a start," Jaemin says with a shrug. "At least you aren't some secret agent or something."

"There is nothing wrong with secret agents," Renjun huffs. "Besides, Chenle looks too young to be a secret agent!" 

"Why are we suddenly talking about secret agents?" Chenle asks in confusion. "But the spies in movies look so cool! Isn't it a dangerous job though?"

"The conversation isn't even five minutes long yet it already changed direction," Jeno rubs his temples. For what reason, Chenle doesn't know. "What is your schedule? Do you have school or work?"

"I think I'm available all day most of the time," Chenle answers, wondering if there is enough money for him to go to school. Jisung recently started going back to university and his tuition is funded by his relatives, who Chenle has never seen. "I don't have work and I'm not studying right now."

"So, you're a freeloader." Renjun says without missing a beat.

"I guess? I may go if I have money but right now I have lots of free time!"

"He isn't even offended by that freeloader comment," Donghyuck whispers to himself, eyes widening in shock. How the heck is Chenle living his life? "I want what he's having." 

"So mysterious backstory aside, I think Chenle is a good dude," Mark concludes, confident in his intuition. "Right, guys?"

The rest of the band nod in agreement, finding nothing suspicious about him. Of course! How could he be suspicious when he is still learning about the world as a statue! He has stayed at home during the past few months so he isn't a bad person at all!

"So, I officially announce Chenle as our new vocalist!" Mark raises his cup in the air. The others raise their cups as well, causing Chenle to follow suit. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

Jisung almost drops his chopsticks when he hears the news during dinner. "Y-You joined a band?" 

"Yeah!" Chenle says before chewing a slice of radish cake. "They liked my voice when I performed at the orphanage."

Jisung wishes he could have seen Chenle perform in front of a crowd for the first time, but seeing the smaller man being elated is good enough for him. Hearing perform for a good cause is a big bonus. "You really want to join?"

"I guess so," Chenle answers, sure of his decision. "I discovered that I want to make people happy by performing on stage!"

At this, Jisung can't help but feel proud. _He's finally learning to make his own decisions_.

"You will truly make people happy," Jisung nods to himself, certain Chenle is the kind of person that will draw people towards him. Who wouldn't be comforted by his sweet and tender voice? Who wouldn't feel joy on seeing an angel perform on stage? Maybe Chenle can even achieve greater things if he continues on this path. "I believe in you."

For some reason, Chenle suddenly stays silent, blankly staring at Jisung's face. Jisung tilts his head in confusion. Did he say something wrong?

"Do you mean it?" Chenle squirms under Jisung's gaze. "That you believe in me?"

"Of course," Jisung puts his remaining slices of radish cake on Chenle's bowl. "Come on, you need to eat more to have lots of energy for the days to come."

Chenle laughs softly before taking out a handkerchief. He reaches his arm towards Jisung and gently rubs his cheek. "And you need to smile more. I like seeing you happy."

Jisung can't help but show a full gummy smile, and Chenle swears the place where his heart is supposed to be has skipped a beat. 

* * *

Chenle eventually manages to get a part-time job as a barista in a nearby cafe.

For some reason, Jisung's neighbor Yukhei gives him the needed papers and documents for his supposed real life identity, whatever that means. The documents include a birth certificate, adoption papers, fake school records and even aptitude tests that Chenle doesn't bother to read.

"Trust me, you need those papers," Yukhei whispers as they wait for their shift to end. Apparently, the tall neighbor also works here and even has the same shift. "Don't want anyone being suspicious of you."

"Does Jisung know what you're doing?"

"He will appreciate what I'm doing for you," Yukhei crosses his arms as he leans on the wall. "Those documents are part of living in this world, you know?"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of otherworldly creature," Chenle huffs, but he senses Yukhei knows more than he looks. After all, based on the TV shows he has watched, forging these kinds of documents is a crime. And even if this forgery remains a secret, how the heck did Yukhei manage to get these documents in the first place? "Come on, I'm completely harmless!"

"I don't know if you're telling the truth," Yukhei mumbles, looking at Chenle with eyes the smaller man can't read. "But I trust you to be there for him. He needs someone like you."

"Is that why you come and visit every week?" Chenle wonders as he looks at the customers in the cafe. He smells the aroma of coffee lingering in the small building. He hears fingers typing on the keyboard in a quick fashion. He looks at Yukhei who, despite being shrouded in mystery, only worries for the neighbor who has been lonely ever since he became alive. "Because you care for him?"

"Yes," Yukhei sounds melancholic, his deep voice conveying concern for Jisung. "He has always lived in solitude ever since I met him."

"That we can agree on," Chenle lets out a deep sigh, waiting for time to signal the finish of their shift. "I swear I will always be by Jisung's side."

"I trust you to keep your word," Yukhei straightens his back when another customer comes, getting ready to attend to their order. Chenle grimaces, wanting to ask more questions. 

Instead, he goes to Yukhei's side, ready to help him with the upcoming orders.

* * *

Chenle invites Jisung to one of the band's sessions that will happen this week.

If Jisung's memory is correct, it has been almost a year since Chenle came to life. Throughout the months, the animated statue has learned a lot of things. He now looks more human, the traces of his origins as a statue barely visible in his appearance. Chenle is still continuing to adapt, which makes Jisung proud.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Jisung asks, uncertain if Chenle still needs him. He barely sees Chenle during the day because of their different schedules, and while it is his choice to make a line between them, it still feels a bit weird that the distance between them has become more apparent. Nonetheless, like Chenle, he will also adapt to this like he always does. 

"I want you to watch us perform!" Chenle says, full of joy. "It's the first time Starlight Dreamers will perform in this famous local restaurant for a fundraiser! You should come!"

Based on what he has heard from Chenle, 'Starlight Dreamers' consists of friends that usually perform at the local orphanage and small gigs. He has heard nothing but good moments with Chenle describing them as a group of nice people. Unfortunately, their names only send him back to memory lane, causing him to remember moments that he would rather forget.

"I don't know," Jisung mutters wondering if Chenle's bandmates are those same people in his past. "I would only be a sore thumb in the crowd."

"You can watch me from the sidelines!" Chenle pouts, holding Jisung's hands tenderly. He then looks at the taller man with puppy eyes that no one can resist. "Please watch the gig! I want you to see how much I've improved as a performer!"

Jisung lets out a tired sigh before nodding at Chenle's request. He hears Chenle squealing in the delight. "I will give my best performance just for you Jisungie!"

He doesn't know why Chenle still puts up with him, but Jisung decides to treasure every moment he has. 

* * *

His bandmates look at him with varying levels of curiosity when Chenle mentions he invited his roommate to watch the gig tonight.

"Will we finally meet this legendary roommate of yours?" Donghyuck muses as he checks the condition of his drum sticks. 

"I promise you guys he's so cool!" Chenle says, proud of finally being able to introduce Jisung to his new friends. "He's a good artist!"

"An artist, huh?" Renjun holds his chin as he wonders why Chenle is so excited all of a sudden. "What does your roommate do?"

"He's a sculptor!" Chenle answers with a wide smile. Jisung has never been proud of his works for some reason, and he usually gives up on building sculptures every time his sketches aren't in his liking. Chenle wonders why Jisung stopped creating sculptures after him when he obviously has the talent for it. Not to mention, his digital art is always sought for. 

He remembers the time when Jisung opened new slots for commissions. All of the slots had been booked within the day. Jisung barely slept for days to finish all the commissions, and every artwork has been done with utmost care. The comments had all been full of compliments and praises, particularly for his art style and attention to detail.

  
Chenle is Jisung's biggest fan, and he would proclaim that publicly if he can. Whenever his creator isn't looking, he would retweet all of Jisung's works and shower them with compliments. Too bad Jisung never replies to comments, but he did receive some likes which is better than nothing.

"A sculptor and a singer walk into a bar," Mark sings, causing others to groan. "What? It's an interesting image!"

"Your jokes fall flat half of the time," Jeno can't help but comment. "Let's hope our voices don't do that in our performance later."

"Looks like everyone wants to meet this mysterious roommate of yours," Jaemin wonders out loud. 

"He's nice I promise!" Chenle flinches when his phone is ringing but immediately perks up when he sees Jisung's name on the screen. He excuses himself as he takes the call. "Jisungie! It's nice to hear your voice as always!"

Chenle doesn't notice his bandmates' look of horror when they hear Jisung's name.

"Do you think," Jaemin says, eyes widening in shock. "Chenle is referring to him?"

"The world is big, surely he must mean someone else," Donghyuck, who's usually confident, sounds unsure of his answer. 

Mark and Jeno glance at each other nervously, having similar thoughts as well. Meanwhile, Renjun crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at everyone but Chenle.

"If you guys let this affect the performance I will skin you all alive," Renjun grits as the others almost jump at the man's glare. "Let's discuss this after the performance, hmm?"

The others nod. Chenle doesn't notice the growing tension in the room after answering the call. He tilts his head in confusion. 

Oh well, Chenle thinks with a shrug, maybe they're all nervous.

* * *

Jisung's dream and nightmare come alive on the same night.

Making himself as unnoticeable as possible, he watches Starlight Dreamers' performance on the far back of the crowd. He is normally focused on listening to the music every time he attends a concert, but right now, his mind is elsewhere.

One thing he is absolutely sure about is Chenle's talent as a singer. He isn't exaggerating when he says Chenle is a great vocalist, easily captivating the crowd with his voice. Being able to convey the essence of every song with voice and facial expressions is something that Chenle does very well. Jisung even thinks that Chenle is at the point of fully perfecting such a craft with more practice and experience. While he is an untrained singer, it will only be a matter of time before he can perform songs with utmost stability that resonates through everyone.

The other thing he is sure of is that most of the other bandmates are his former friends.

Mark hyung as the electronic guitar player, Jeno hyung as the bassist, Donghyuck hyung as the drummer, and Jaemin hyung as the rhythm guitar player, Jisung can only laugh bitterly that they all managed to achieve their childhood dreams. Meanwhile, he still doesn't know what to achieve, heck he's basically stuck in limbo on what to do with his life.

His mind reimagines the time he spent with his former friends, even remembering the promise of being in a band together someday. _To make people happy_. That is their dream. A dream that is forever out of Jisung's reach.

Those memories filled with tender laughter while playing in the playground are tainted with words that he won't forget. Scathing remarks still make the bulk of his childhood, and he convinces himself that breaking the bridge he had with them is the right choice.

To make his experience more bearable, he only looks at Chenle. He doesn't turn his eyes away, just focusing on Chenle as he belts out a high note. He doesn't look at anyone else. He tunes out the voice of the crowd. He pushes negative thoughts away so there will be no distractions left.

His eyes never meet Chenle's, but that's okay. What's important is he's watching Chenle perform. He lets himself be calmed by Chenle's voice, who always sounds like an angel. 

He is inspired to create again.

* * *

Even if he is still a novice when it comes to human interaction, he can sense the air is full of tension when he introduces Jisung to his band mates.

"And this is Jisung," Chenle finishes, not letting his voice falter as he internally shiver at Jisung's cold stare. "My roommate and friend."

Judging by his bandmates' stiffness and awkward stares, he isn't the only one uncomfortable.

"Hello," Jisung says with a calm, deep voice. His smile doesn't reach his eyes and his grip on Chenle's hand tightens. "Thank you for taking care of Chenle."

Most of his band mates don't dare to respond, not even looking at Jisung in the eye. Chenle sees the hurt flash in Jaemin's eyes when Jisung speaks in a cool tone. Jeno is unusually silent, his usual smile strangely absent. Donghyuck's sunshine energy has now been replaced by gloomy rain. Mark, while he does his best to remain cordial, is starting to crack when he winces at Jisung's gratitude. 

Sickened by what's going on, Renjun, who is the only one not affected by the current situation, replies to Jisung with utmost professionalism. "The pleasure is ours. Thank you for allowing Chenle to join our band."

"I'm not his keeper," Jisung responds, keeping his tone cordial. "It is Chenle's dream to become a singer. You have my thanks for giving him the chance to achieve his dreams."

"Jisung, are you okay?" Chenle worriedly asks, wondering if he made a mistake. Surprisingly, Jisung nods. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Jisung maintains his tight smile. "I don't want to be a bother so Chenle and I are going home."

Chenle lets himself be dragged away, barely able to say his goodbyes to the band as they leave the building. Judging by how Jisung's hand starts to shake as they ride the train, he knows he shouldn't pry on what happened.

When they reach home, Jisung is quiet, barely able to reach for the keys to open the door to the apartment. Chenle is certain Jisung is shaken by the meeting, as if he has unleashed a monster he shouldn't have.

"D-Do you know them?" Chenle asks, debating on whether he should further ask questions. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I-I knew most of them before," Jisung's voice is shaky, his eyes looking at his feet as they sit on the couch. "Our friendship...didn't end well." 

Jisung then explains a part of what happened in the past. He's the youngest of the friend group that includes Mark, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin. At the same time, Jisung's reputation in school wasn't a good one. He's known as the orphaned child with terrible luck, and other kids made up a lot of stories about him. _Look at that kid who is unloved. Who would want to have a friend with no parents? He's such an unlucky child, isn't he? Even his relatives are sick of him. He must be a bad child, maybe that's why his parents left him._ Barely anyone wanted to be friends with him. They were children after all. 

Still, he was surprised his hyungs befriended him and made him feel like he belonged. They would play card games together, play in the school's playground every afternoon, and decided on forming a band in the future someday. It made his time in that school bearable. 

When Jisung had to move to another school as his uncle lived in a different region, they promised to stay in touch. Nevertheless, he doubted whether he should still remain friends with them. He knew deep inside his heart that he didn't deserve such a friendship. No matter how many times his friends reassured him that he will always be their friend, he's only reduced to tears.

In the end, Jisung believed the words being thrown at him. His relatives barely tolerate him, and his uncle, the one who did care in a way, still maintained his distance. As the one who caused his parents' deaths, who would want to take care of him?

If he and his parents didn't go to an amusement park that fateful day, maybe they would still be alive. If his parents let him die instead of protecting him during that crash, at least he would remember being loved and treasured. Instead, those hugs and kisses from his parents were slowly forgotten, reminding him that those times will never happen again. 

A year after living with his uncle, Jisung decided to close himself and not get closer to anyone anymore. He erased all of their numbers and blocked them in all of his social media accounts, wanting to move on from this chapter completely. After all, who would want to befriend an orphan who doesn't know what it means to be loved? His friends deserve someone better, someone who wouldn't bring bad luck, someone who doesn't have a lot of emotional baggage and trauma, someone who knows how to love.

"B-But you deserve to be loved," Chenle says shakily, caressing Jisung's face tenderly. "And I'm sure your friends would be friends with you again if you ask."

"No, I don't," Jisung shakes his head, believing it to be the truth. "And it's for the best."

* * *

Chenle notices the band members become more animated during break times. 

They’re currently eating snacks in a small circle on the floor. This sense of closeness is foreign to him, but he doesn’t dislike it. There is something about human interactions that Chenle finds interesting, wondering how they can change topics in an instant and causing different reactions. He sees Mark groan when the others talk about their love lives because he lacks one of his own. He almost dropped his drink when Renjun almost kissed Donghyuck on the lips but decided to bail at the last minute, causing the other to whine. He laughs when Jeno jokes about what happened at his job, interested in what happens to the bassist during the day. He smiles when Donghyuck talks about some of the songs he has written for the band, curious on how the drummer wrote the lyrics. He looks in awe when Jaemin discusses one of his cake recipes, wanting to try baking as well.

Humans are fascinating, Chenle muses. He watches the other members talk silently, content on observing the discussion.

“I swear Mark hyung, if you don’t confess to him you’ll forever regret it,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes at the eldest member and acoustic guitarist of the band. “What’s stopping you?”

“How can I confess to him when he’s so perfect?” Mark whines, making the other members sans Chenle groan in exasperation. “That isn’t an exaggeration by the way. It’s a fact.”

“Then stop moping on how ridiculously perfect he is and confess!” Donghyuck chides, pointing his half eaten bread at Mark. “I swear Mark hyung if you don’t do something then you’ll regret it!”

“I’m content with being single,” Mark murmurs, rubbing the back of his sheepishly. “I’ll get over it.”

“That’s what you said last month,” Jeno points out before sipping his drink. Mark can’t help but glare at him despite knowing it has no effect on his friend.

“Don’t you guys think we are being too mean to Mark hyung?” Jaemin joins in with a small smile. “Let him take his time.”

“This has been going on for over a year Nana!” Donghyuck whines, but Chenle notices none of the members are talking to Mark with malice nor contempt. Even when some of their voices are raised or loud, they still seem comfortable with each other. “Let the man finally have a love life!”

“I’m not the only one without a love life you know?” Mark’s eyes then shifted to Chenle. “Our vocalist is also single!”

“I forgot, we have another hopeless romantic,” Renjun mutters, looking at Chenle with a look the younger man can’t decipher. “Especially when he lives with the love of his life.”

“Which reminds me,” Jaemin says, turning to look at Chenle. He places his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. Chenle wonders if Jaemin feels how cold his body is. When he sees Jaemin not reacting to the touch, he mentally sighs in relief. “You live together with Jisung?!”

“Is it wrong to live with Jisung?” Chenle asks, confused. “His home is my home!”

“Oh my god," Donghyuck almost drops his bread at the revelation. “I can’t believe our youngest is more assertive than Mark.”

“But this is Jisung we’re talking about!” Jaemin says, his voice straining a bit as he looks at Chenle with worried eyes. “Is he doing okay?”

“He’s mostly working on stuff in his room,” Chenle says, his expression neutral. He doesn’t know how to respond further when all eyes look at him with concern. He thinks the concern is mainly for Jisung. 

Chenle knows Jisung has distanced himself from them, noticing how his creator can barely be in the same room with his band mates. Every time Chenle invites Jisung to one of their gigs, he always avoids his band mates, as if it pains him to even be in the same vicinity as them. He doesn’t understand why Jisung doesn't want to be friends with them again when it seems most of his band mates still see Jisung as their friend. The gaze on him is pressuring him to talk more, but he can’t reconcile it with the uncertainty bubbling inside his chest. 

After all, he is only a statue that has come to life. While he is still deciding on his main priority, his main focus is making Jisung happy. 

Renjun, the only person who doesn’t have an established friendship with Jisung, decides to be the one asking the important questions. “What is with Jisung anyway? Aren’t you guys friends?”

“We do consider him as a friend, but I don’t think he knows that,” Jeno answers, his tone somber and filled with a tinge of sadness Chenle can’t describe. “It’s been years since we last saw him and I’m surprised Chenle is with him if I’m being honest.”

“Was he always alone before?” Renjun asks, not missing a beat. Mark can’t help but grimace at the question. 

“We honestly don’t know,” Donghyuck answers truthfully, looking at Renjun with a hardened gaze. "He was then taken by his relative and we haven’t heard much after that.” 

Renjun narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. Chenle notices how the mood has changed dramatically, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the air. “And you guys haven’t tried contacting him since then?”

“Are you implying we haven’t done enough?” Mark hisses, glaring at Renjun. “For the record, we did. It just so happens that he has cut all communications with us and we have no clue where he went.”

“I’m just being direct since I don’t know jack shit about your relationship with Jisung,” Renjun points out, pushing the urge to roll his eyes out of his system. “Chenle and I are totally clueless on why you guys are so worried about him. Is it wrong to ask questions? Or are you guys going to dodge this issue since none of you won’t even talk.”

“You don’t have to be a jerk about it.” Jaemin says, shrinking himself when Renjun huffs in irritation. 

“I have to since you guys are always walking on eggshells when it comes to him!” Renjun exclaims, barely containing his temper. Chenle wants to ask what ‘walking on eggshells’ mean since he doesn’t see any eggshells on the ground, but refrains from doing so. He notices everyone but Renjun flinching, visibly hurt at the statement. “You consider Jisung as a friend when it’s obvious he doesn’t want to be in the same room as us! Isn’t that telling enough?”

“We still care about him, Renjun,” Jeno says sternly. He doesn't let the pianist intimidate him, straightening his back as counters the glare aimed at him with his own. “That’s why we can’t help but be worried. Something must have happened to him.”

“So that’s why we’re in this kind of cat and mouse game,” Renjun sighs, rubbing his temples when he feels an incoming headache. “I don't like how this personal problem is interfering with our performance. I suggest you guys make up with him or don't bother with him at all.”

Silence fills the room. Chenle wonders why everyone suddenly has no words to say. 

"L-Let's just eat, okay?" Mark says tiredly, not looking at anyone. Chenle wants to speak, but the tension is so palpable he can only stare at the others, wondering why everyone has fallen silent.

  
  


* * *

Chenle is surprised to find the door to Jisung’s room open. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly goes inside, his eyes widening when he sees the taller man asleep on the bed. The couch, where Chenle usually sleeps, still has his pillow and blanket neatly placed. 

After silently changing his clothes, Chenle tries to sleep on the couch, finding himself tossing and turning frequently. He is still part statue, so sleeping doesn’t have much of an effect on him, but he recently finds it difficult to stay still and fall into slumber. He also finds sleeping on the couch uncomfortable, something that doesn’t bother him before. Sleeping makes his neck even stiffer than usual.

Chenle can’t help but look at the bed, his eyes staring at Jisung’s face. The man’s eyes are scrunched shut, his mouth mumbling words he doesn’t understand. Jisung grips on his extra pillow tightly, his body gradually starting to shake. 

Not knowing what to do, Chenle stands up and goes beside Jisung’s bed, thinking about what action he should take. He remembers the band embracing each other to give comfort, calling the action a ‘hug’. Doing that makes them happy, describing it as ‘warm’ and ‘soft’, things that Chenle isn’t. He might be part human now, since his skin now resembles more of a human’s and he can eat human food, but his body is cold and hollow, akin to an empty, hollow shell. He knows his body is not suited to give someone warmth and comfort.

“Mom, dad,” Jisung mutters, tears slowly falling as he continues to shake. “I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me!”

Chenle has felt a lot of human emotions ever since coming to life, but the feeling inside his body right now is the heaviest one he has ever experienced so far. It shakes his very core, his mechanical brain going into overdrive on understanding the pang inside his chest. He feels very constricted, carrying a load he doesn’t know where to place. Chenle finds it harder to breathe all of a sudden, but no feeling is stronger than wanting to embrace Jisung despite knowing it will have no effect at all.

He tries waking Jisung up by shaking him and gently slapping his cheeks, but the taller man is too immersed in the dream he’s having right now. Jisung’s cries are becoming louder, causing Chenle to slump down, lost on what to do. 

“C-Chenle--” Chenle looks at Jisung in shock at the mention of his name. Jisung’s face shows he’s in pain, his arms stretching towards him out of desperation. “D-Don’t leave…”

Deciding it is the only option he can take, Chenle goes under the covers and uses the pillow between them for his head. He allows himself to be embraced by Jisung, feeling the warmth coming from the human on his body that can never achieve that feat. 

Jisung’s warmth is the best feeling his body could ever ask for.

Chenle can barely react, too focused on the tightness of Jisung’s embrace. Would Jisung wake up when he realizes what he’s doing? Would he wake up because he’s holding a cold body and it would make him uncomfortable? What Chenle is certain, however, is that while Jisung tells him they’re equals, he still sees him as a statue, something otherworldly and out of reach despite being his creation.

It brings a nasty sting in his chest, knowing there is still a wall between them that he can't get through.

To his astonishment, Jisung is slowly calming down, his breathing gradually coming back to normal. He feels Jisung’s light breaths on his hair, his arms still firmly hugging Chenle, as if never letting go. Wanting to be more comfortable, Chenle decides to embrace Jisung as well, feeling the taller man’s beating heart in the process.

Their bodies are now intertwined, and Chenle wishes they would remain like this for a long time. 

Looking at Jisung’s face, Chenle notices how tired the man really is. The bags under his eyes are dark and heavy, not to mention there are lines on his forehead as well. He thinks his sculptor's life must have been a bad one, already experiencing great tragedy during childhood. Is that the reason why he doesn’t want to rekindle his friendship with the band? Is that why he prefers to be alone in his solitude? Is that why he keeps Chenle at a safe distance? 

Jisung keeps telling him that the only reason Chenle feels attached to him is because he is his maker. Even without their relationship as ‘creator and creation’, Chenle is sure he wants to be by Jisung’s side. There is something within him that wants to be with Jisung, never desiring to leave. He is firm on his belief that he is already his own person, not just Jisung’s work of art. While being the vocalist of a rising band is a very rewarding one, he is ready to give that up as long as he gets to be with Jisung.

“You have been alone for so long,” Chenle mutters, his eyes trying to shed tears that don't fall. He lets go of his embrace and cups Jisung’s cheeks. Even though Jisung looks worn out, the rough edges of his expression are softened by the small smile forming on his lips. 

“I will never leave you.” Chenle says with certainty. He isn’t sure about a lot of things about living the human life, but for the first time, he is determined to do what he wants to achieve, and that is Jisung’s happiness. 

He embraces Jisung once more, and finally, he experiences what sleeping in bliss truly means. 

* * *

Jisung normally doesn’t have a good sleep, frequently having nightmares that ends with him screaming and sweating profusely. Which is why he finds it weird that for the first time in a long time, his sleep has been momentarily peaceful.

He opens his eyes, his vision slowly revealing Chenle’s sleeping face. 

It takes a lot of sheer willpower not to shout, quickly at a loss for words on what he just saw. Chenle never sleeps beside him before, always content to sleep on the couch. He also wakes up earlier than him, sometimes not even sleeping to practice his singing in the bathroom. So why is Chenle on the bed beside him? Why are they hugging each other?

Jisung knows in his heart he doesn’t want to let go, finding Chenle’s presence the most comfortable one in years. He may be a statue made from stone, but this kind of warmth is different. Chenle’s skin isn’t cold as ice, but chill and soothing. Jisung notices that Chenle’s arms, while made of stone, don’t feel heavy, the tightness of the embrace just right for his sense of personal space.

Not knowing what to do, Jisung stays still, holding back on patting Chenle’s head.

“Jisung,” Chenle mumbles, his hands clutching onto Jisung’s shirt firmly. “I’m here.”

Somehow, that’s enough to bring him to tears.

Trying to hide his sniffles, Jisung bites his lip to distract him from the wave of emotions clouding his mind. He shouldn’t be an emotional wreck. He must be strong and able to control his emotions, not weak and vulnerable to such simple words that don’t mean much in the long run. He shouldn’t cry just because someone said he’ll stay, when he knows that Chenle will eventually leave him.

Jisung is used to people leaving, and Chenle is no different, no matter how much he declares he’ll stay. He has been alone for most of his life, so he should accept that and move on. After all, Chenle is meant to be a star, not confined in a dingy apartment with a pathetic man like him. 

“Why, why do you want to stay?” Jisung whispers, his eyes brimming with tears. He wants to turn to the other side of the bed and break his embrace, but he doesn’t change positions. Instead, he gently kisses Chenle on the forehead, wondering how can he, someone with nothing in his name, deserve someone who is better off without him.”You deserve to shine brightly, you know?” 

If Chenle does stay with him, he’ll only grow bored. He will realize that staying with him is a mistake because he isn’t a man who can keep up and change. Chenle will eventually see Jisung as a man who can never get out of his own shell and eventually rot. 

Sometimes Jisung feels like he’s in some kind of void that he can never escape from. On some days, he feels trapped in a desert where the sands are the chains on his feet and his trail is always erased by the wind. Other times he feels eternally drowned in a deep, dark sea, the waves never giving him the chance to swim back to shore. It is a cycle that Jisung wishes he can break.

He doesn’t know why Chenle decides to live through his statue when he can live with people who will treat him better like his former friends. Jisung isn’t like the boy in his favorite children’s tale, he’s just a person who only built a statue because he’s desperate for someone to be with him. 

A statue can live for millenia, and if Chenle, by some cruel fate, decides to have feelings for trash like him, then Jisung must be a cosmic joke by the gods. He would rather have Chenle be a free spirit than tied to him. Human or not, no one should be with him. 

Closing his eyes, Jisung cries himself to sleep, not noticing Chenle is looking at him with concern.

* * *

After what happened that night, Jisung now lets Chenle cuddle with him during sleep. 

To say Jisung is slow to warm up to the idea is an understatement. He isn't a person who lives by physical touch. Hugs and kisses don't mean a lot to him, as he managed to be affection-free until Chenle came to his life. Besides, he doesn't want Chenle to be obligated to comfort him, especially since he has a life of his own.

He doesn't want to feel indebted nor does he want someone to be indebted towards him. 

But Chenle likes it. Sometimes he is the one asking permission to hug him. Jisung would usually deny the attempts of giving solace, but when he feels down, he relents. He does feel guilty receiving this act of kindness, because there are other people who need it more. There are people more worthy than him.

This feeling of worthlessness only increases whenever he watches Chenle performing on stage in the crowd.

As Starlight Dreamers' reputation becomes more known, the performances and gigs increase. They still perform at orphanages and hospitals, but they also participate in fundraisers and small concerts, further solidifying the band as a local name. Jisung guesses they will become more famous as their synergy as a band is perfect.

At the center, Chenle sings with his whole being, giving his all in every song. The way he conveys emotion in both face and voice is raw and powerful, portraying the song in such a way that everyone is completely mesmerized. There is no doubt Chenle is meant to be on the stage, that he is born to perform and be a star through music.

It's no wonder his former friends immediately take a liking to him. For them, Chenle is a good man with a lot of talents. Meanwhile, he's not only a mediocre person with no parents, but is never worthy of anyone's attention.

That's also the reason why his uncle never bothered to get to know him better. That's also why he mostly has bad memories of school during childhood. And this will also be the reason why Chenle will eventually leave.

Even though he has created Chenle, the creation has more than surpassed the creator.

Knowing Chenle is focused on the performance, Jisung slowly leaves the venue. His heart feels heavy when he's finally outside, that not even deep breaths can remove weight deep in his chest. 

He goes home and immediately lies on his bed, but he can't sleep no matter how many times he changes positions. Only nightmares await every time he sleeps, but that means he is somewhat receiving rest, even if it's only a little bit. This time, he can't even do that for some strange reason. Jisung doesn't even know how much time has passed until Chenle opens the door, changes clothes, and slips under the blanket.

"Can't sleep?" Chenle whispers, gently wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist. Why is his voice so soothing?

Jisung can only nod, various emotions raging in his heart like fire. He even fails in falling asleep now, which can be considered deplorable and laughable. 

"Aw, don't worry Jisungie," Chenle puts his head on Jisung's shoulder while patting him on the back. Jisung hears him yawn loudly, already starting to fall asleep. "If you need any help, just ask."

That is the last thing Jisung wants to do. 

"You've always been perfect," Jisung whispers, wondering what he did in his life to have someone like Chenle by his side. He turns to look at the smaller man, whose eyes are struggling to be open due to fatigue. Jisung caresses Chenle's cheek, admiring how every feature on his face is suited for him. If Jisung could relish in something, is that he has done his best to make Chenle as presentable as possible. He thinks he did okay. Not grand, and never good enough, but serviceable. Chenle will never be like Jisung. "Why are you still with me?"

He gives thanks to the heavens that Chenle is asleep by the time he says that, leaving Jisung to debate about his feelings on his own. 

* * *

Chenle thinks about love for the first time when his band mates ask about his relationship with Jisung.

They are busy preparing for their first major performance in a national concert. Honestly, they didn't expect their submission to join the concert to be accepted. The people behind the concert particularly chose them for their upbeat and funky music, adding the purpose of the concert is to make lesser known bands more popular. Frankly, Chenle wonders if there is a concert like that, but since the other members are ecstatic on the news, he chooses to accept it with an open 'heart' instead.

So here they are, practicing in a local cafe where some people are already watching them. He isn't used to cameras being aimed at him, wondering if he's 'human' enough to be filmed. He admits it will take time for him to get used to mechanical eyes seeing his every move, not fond of the lack of warmth in them compared to the liveliness he sees in humans' eyes. At least no one except Jisung (and maybe Yukhei) knows he's a former statue, right? 

"You aren't together?" Renjun scoffs in disbelief. The other members stare at him blankly. "But you two act so lovey dovey!"

Chenle smiles awkwardly as their interaction is being filmed as part of the promotional material for the concert. This particular filming and interviews are for people to get to know them better, but he doesn't see the point of mentioning his life with Jisung as it isn't necessary nor important. After all, he would prefer to discuss things about Jisung in private.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Chenle asks. He's a bit annoyed when there is this camera that won't stop focusing on him. "I mean, we live in the same house so we are together in that sense."

"That isn't the same as confessing your love for each other!" Donghyuck points out. He dramatically swoons on Renjun's back, saying his next lines teasingly. "You do love each other, right? Or else I would consider you even more of a disaster than Mark hyung."

"Why do I need to confess my love?" Chenle asks, honestly confused. "What is this love even supposed to be?"

For some reason, everyone, including the cameramen and cafe staff, gasp loudly in horror. 

"Chenle, oh my sweet summer child," Mark gives him a look tinted with pity, causing him to narrow his eyes with a frown. The oldest member of the ban shakes his head, baffled on Chenle's cluelessness. "You don't know your feelings for him?"

Chenle almost drops his mic, questions starting to pile up in his brain. What is love? And why are people interested if he loves Jisung or not? Is making Jisung the most important person in the world for him not enough? Is devoting his life for his creator not enough? What does love have to do with his purpose in this world?

"I-I don't?" Chenle says, unsure if he said the right answer. Jeno slaps his forehead with a loud thud while Jaemin stares at him worriedly. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"I think you need a crash course of what love means," Jeno. He momentarily smiles awkwardly for the camera to capture. "But that wouldn't help since love isn't easy to define."

"As if you could give a crash course on love," Jaemin says towards Jeno, who only shrugs. "But you're right, defining love would take us forever. And the only one who could say if you're in love or not is you, Chenle."

"I don't get it." Chenle says, utterly confused on where the conversation is going. The other band members then proceed to give their definition of love while being filmed. Is this even necessary for people to see? Is this needed for people to get to know the band better?

Judging by the views that their interview got after it's released, humans might as well be suckers for love and romance.

Which got him to think, is he capable of loving someone? As a statue who is learning on how to be human, maybe it is possible. He can say he 'loves' his friends, he 'loves' performing on stage, he 'loves' making people happy with their music and he 'loves' learning about this world, but what about his relationship with Jisung?

Is he in love with Jisung?

"You look like you're deep in thought," Jisung says when he fetches him from the orphanage one day, giving him one of his rare soft smiles."What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing," Chenle holds Jisung's hand. "The band was talking about love and I don't know what I feel about it."

"Ah, of course you would hear about love eventually," Jisung mumbles as they start walking home. 

"Have you been in love before?" Chenle shyly asks as he looks at the people around him. Some of them are holding hands just like them, while others have their arms linked instead. 

Jisung doesn't answer for a while, contemplating his answer. Chenle takes a look at Jisung's profile, admiring how handsome he looks. A part of him wants to pull his hand away, ashamed he asked a stupid question. His creator doesn't look like he has time for love and romance, so of course he hasn't been in love! The other part of him, one that he tries to keep locked for as long as he can, is interested to know how Jisung views love. How will he treat his significant other? Will Jisung take his love on dates? Will he whisper sweet words of love and affection such as 'I love you'? Chenle finds those scenes cute, to the point his ears are blushing from imagining such situations.

What would their relationship be if Jisung finally has a significant other?

Will Chenle move out of the apartment to give the two privacy? Will he still remain friends with Jisung? There are a lot of thoughts racing in Chenle's mind, but he can't help it! He just wants Jisung to smile more. He wants Jisung to have someone who will cherish him and treat him kindly and with utmost love. Chenle only wants his best for his creator who he considers as his most important friend.

The bad thing is, he doesn't like to imagine Jisung having a significant other. He would rather drink salt water or bathe in a tub full of vinegar than see Jisung date someone. That person needs to pass his list before even daring to date Jisung. He's being absolutely petty, but he's certain no one can match his devotion towards Jisung! Chenle's guilty of having such nasty thoughts, and the situation would turn worse if hells Jisung. 

When Jisung turns his face to look at him, both of them get lost in each other's eyes. They both stand still, hands intertwined as Chenle feels his something is beating loudly in his chest, as if there's actually a heart inside him. 

_Jisung's eyes are so beautiful_ , Chenle wants to say, those brown eyes holding such warmth that he wants to treasure forever. He doesn't want to look at anything else, as he is looking at his world, 

His home.

It was then when Chenle realizes that yes, he's in love. If he would ever define what love is, then love is his most precious home, because Jisung is his home. 

* * *

"You're still contemplating on whether to go to the concert?" Yukhei asks with an arched brow. He casually leans on the front door, observing Jisung who's currently sitting on the couch. "Come on, I'll be there too!"

"How did you even get tickets?" Jisung comments, looking at the ticket he's holding with shaky hands. 

Jisung would rather stay at home than watch the concert, but that means missing out on one of Chenle's greatest performances. That guy, his roommate, his best friend...has really grown a lot over these past few months. His heart throbs at the mere thought of disappointing Chenle by not attending.

But at the same time, his heart also aches because he can't reach Chenle anymore.

Chenle would probably move out in the next few months since this small apartment has never been suitable for him. It's also more convenient for him to move to a place where he can meet up with his band mates easier. Not to mention, Chenle won't keep up with his pessimism and lack of growth anymore. Who would want to live with an artist who has never reached his fullest potential?

Jisung lets out a deep sigh, staring at his hand with bandaged bruises. He lost count how many times he accidentally cut himself with his chisel or beat his hand with his hammer. He remembers the numerous crumpled papers in the trash, full of unsatisfactory sketches and drafts. He has always slept without doing much, his progress remaining slow with no end in sight. When he did manage to make a mini paper mache sculpture, he immediately threw it away, ashamed he had made too many mistakes.

"Earth to Jisung?" Yukhei says, snapping his fingers in front of Jisung's face. "Are you okay?"

Jisung flinches on hearing Yukhei's voice, sweat trickling on his face as he nods. "I-I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound okay to me," Yukhei shudders when Jisung stares at him with eyes full of gloom. It's made worse with the dark circles under Jisung's eyes. "Do you really want to go?"

"I promised Chenle I would go," Jisung answers, hugging his legs towards his chest. "I don't want to let him down."

"Well, forcing yourself to go won't be exactly good for you," Yukhei says, not unkindly. He gently sits on the empty side of the couch. "What's stopping you from going?"

"I don't deserve him," Jisung whispers but audible enough for Yukhei to hear. "He deserves someone else to be his best friend than me."

"That isn't nice to say to yourself," Yukhei tsked, shaking his head with crossed arms. "What would Chenle say when he hears you talking like that?"

"It's the truth," Jisung says in a soft voice, focusing to look at the bandages in his hand instead. "I'm just a nobody."

"You aren't a nobody," Yukhei counters. puts his hand on Jisung's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "In Chenle's eyes, you're his most important person."

"You sound like you know much about us," Jisung snickers, not believing Yukhei's words. "In the future, I won't be friends with him anymore."

Yukhei doesn't speak for a while, at a loss for words. He tries to think of a way on how to comfort the younger man, who barely moves on the couch. Suddenly, his eyes light up, his lips curving into a wide smile as he pats Jisung's back.

"Since you keep saying that," Yukhei says cheerfully, a contrast to the somber atmosphere a few seconds ago. Jisung stares at the taller man with suspicion. "Then think of this as the last time you will watch Chenle in action. You don't want to waste your last opportunity, hmm?"

"I-I guess," Jisung mutters, not liking how he's easily swayed. Then again, Yukhei does have a point. "I'll leave if I can't bring myself to watch the concert anymore."

Yukhei feels disappointed his attempt in convincing Jisung isn't fully successful, but he'd rather take this partially convinced Jisung than the one who's more stubborn than him. "That's fine! At least you have watched the concert."

Jisung can't help but feel this night will be a long one. 

* * *

Chenle runs as fast as he can, not caring if his band members are calling him. 

_Jisung, why?_ Chenle thinks, trying to find Jisung. He loves his first performance at a major music festival, pouring out everything into it, but when he notices Jisung leaving mid-performance, it took a lot of willpower to continue performing. 

Did he do something wrong? Was he that gullible to assume things were okay between them? 

Chenle can now see Jisung running away from him in this narrow alley, causing him to speed up. Desperate to reach him, he tackles the taller man to the ground, embracing his waist with a tight grip.

"C-Chenle?!" Jisung shouts in shock. Chenle feels the fear in his voice. "L-Let me go!"

"I won't!" Chenle says, saddened when no matter how intense the feelings he experiences, he can't let it all out through tears. "You'll only run away!"

"But you have a concert to perform!" Jisung points out, struggling to get out of Chenle's hold. "Don't throw this away for me!"

"But I want you there!" Chenle doesn't care if he's on top of Jisung. He doesn't care if people watch them as the moon shines brightly above them, he only wants Jisung to come back with him. "Why did you leave?"

"You don't need me there," Jisung says sadly, not looking at Chenle. "Come on, go back there and perform."

"Why don't you want to watch me perform?" Chenle wishes he can wipe that frown from Jisung's face, but he can only embrace him and not let go. "Am I a bad singer? Are you disappointed in me?"

"You have the greatest voice I have ever heard," Jisung answers truthfully, but he still can't bring himself to look at Chenle. "But I'm not your only listener. You have fans waiting for you to come back."

"Do you want to leave me that much?" Chenle starts to panic, trying to think of what to say to make Jisung stay. What has he done wrong? Is being a vocalist a mistake? Jisung says he can sing if it makes him happy, but how can he perform well if Jisung isn't there to support him? He only wants to be the best for Jisung, for his creator who has given him life and everything he's ever dreamed of. He has always been a good person and gives his creator the support and care he deserves.

He makes sure to come home after practice. He updates his schedule to Jisung daily. Whenever he's free, he accompanies Jisung because no matter how many times he goes to different places with different people, he will always yearn to stay at Jisung's side.

"You always leave during practice and gigs," Chenle mutters, barely a whisper. "You never look at me. You only watch us perform at the back then blend in with the crowd to leave."

"It's none of your concern," Jisung says coldly, making Chenle flinch. "I told you. I don't control you. You can do whatever you want. Don't let me stop you on achieving your dreams."

"What do you mean it's none of your concern?" Chenle wants to be furious on how Jisung is acting right now. He wants to cry because every dismissive word stabs him on the chest and causes cracks on his body. Unfortunately, he can only stare at Jisung's face blankly, unable to convey the intensity of the emotions inside him. "Is that what you want?" 

Because if Chenle is allowed to have anything, he wants to have Jisung by his side.

* * *

"Is that what you want?"

Jisung wants to laugh, because he has really become so pathetic that even Chenle is disappointed at his actions.

_I want to spend time with you. I want us to go to different places. I want to take you out again and again. I want to take you home where there will always be a place for you. I want to be with you. But who am I to say that when I know I am not worthy to stand beside you. You were always meant to be a star and I'm just a nobody_ . _Please don't settle with someone like me._

"Yes," Jisung lies. Chenle shouldn't be desperate to be with him, because he will only be a burden, a liability that will only cause trouble. 

Jisung wants to calm the frantic beating of his heart, but noticing the lack of a similar beat from Chenle, he can only bite his lip from frustration. Meanwhile, Chenle's face is blank, slowly coming to terms on the situation at hand, Chenle doesn't let go however, staring at Jisung with determination laced with pain. 

"Don't lie to me," Chenle seethes, anger obviously in his voice. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm worried for you."

"It is what it is," Jisung answers, feeling his chest hurt on saying another lie. "You won't understand."

"How can I understand if you're not explaining what you really feel?" Chenle pulls both of them off the ground and are now facing each other. Jisung immediately averts his eyes, ashamed of being in Chenle's presence despite creating him. "Please let me understand!"

"Will you be able to understand?" Jisung scoffs. "Do you know what I'm doing? I'm giving you a choice! As a statue, you deserve to learn more and not be tied to me!"

"And I choose to be with you!" Chenle shouts, voice cracking while his eyes fail to cry once more. "Don't you see? I want to be by your side."

"Then you also know choosing me will be a mistake," Jisung slowly stands up, causing Chenle to let him go. "If you still want to be with me, come back to our apartment. Right now, I just want to be alone."

Jisung walks away, not looking back. He doesn't see Chenle staying on his spot until he can't see Jisung anymore.

_It's for the best_ , Jisung thinks bitterly, ignoring the pain blooming in his chest. One day Chenle will realize he's stuck with a mediocre artist. One day Chenle will notice that they aren't meant to be. One day Chenle will see that Jisung is doing this for his sake, as he's a curse that only causes pain to everyone around him.

In the end, he is always meant to be alone. Like everyone else, Chenle will eventually leave. As part of his mechanism, Jisung has spring into action to further guard his heart from the incoming pain of losing someone dear. 

Jisung absentmindedly wipes the tears that start to fall as he walks home. 

* * *

Jisung doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when Chenle chooses to return home.

_He treats this place as his home. He treats you as his home._ Jisung's mind taunts, which he denies by shaking his head. That would probably not be accurate once Chenle decides to leave. Drinking his cup of coffee, he does his best not to stare at the man at the doorstep.

"Jisung," Chenle says, his tone serious. "Can we talk?"

_This is probably it._ Jisung thinks with a bitter smile. _Well, at least I will never forget him._

Jisung puts his cup on the table, answering the question with a yes. He doesn't dare to look at Chenle in the eye.

"Good, because I have a lot of things to say to you," Chenle sits in his usual seat, so they are now across each other. The air of familiarity permeating their home is now mixed with tension. "I hope you will listen to me."

Jisung doesn't say anything. Chenle always has his attention, and while the current circumstances aren't desirable, he has always been lending an ear to him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here much since I started becoming a member of the band," Chenle starts, his voice full of guilt. "I know you said I should pursue what I want, but I swear I haven't forgotten about being your friend."

"You aren't obligated to be friends with me," Jisung retorts, tired of hearing the same thing. He doesn't want Chenle to be tied to him, nor does he want that devotion to go to waste on someone like him. "You're busy. That is understandable. I assure you, I'm not mad nor upset on you chasing your dreams."

"Then why are you now distant towards me?" Chenle asks, staring at Jisung with worry. "Is it because I'm hanging out with your former friends? They're also worried about you, you know? I promise I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Not all relationships are meant to last," Jisung reasons. He has only experienced bonds that come and go, and the one he has with Chenle is no exception. "Besides, you're better off being friends with them than being stuck with me."

"This is what I don't get about you," Chenle's tone has risen, sounding a bit pissed on how Jisung is acting right now. "You keep pushing people away when all they want is to be friends with you. Is this what you normally do when you're hurt?"

"If I say yes, would that answer your question?" Jisung says honestly, not bothering to hide the anguish in his voice. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"No," Chenle swiftly shuts down the idea, eyes blinking even though there are no tears forming in his eyes. He's appalled such a thought has escaped Jisung's lips. "I'm disappointed in myself for not noticing it."

"You don't have to burden yourself in taking care of me," Jisung points out. Why do people care for him? He isn't made of glass that will shatter easily, nor is he a child that needs guidance and attention. This sense of fragility people see in him is sickening. "I'm used to being alone, Chenle."

"Is that what you want?" Chenle lets out a deep breath, bags visible under his eyes as he sinks on his chair. He doesn't look like the statue he has built with shine and glamour, but a man whose energy got sucked out of him. Chenle doesn't bother hiding how tired he is, his eyes forcing themselves to be open, his body wanting to rest but couldn't, his resolve tempted to be destroyed but doesn't want to. He now looks more human than ever before. When he continues to speak, he sounds exhausted. "Do you want me to leave?"

The urge to say yes is strong, the word resting on the tip of his tongue. However, his body shudders at the thought, his resolve to push Chenle away starting to crumble. Has he finally become too dependent on him that he doesn't actually want Chenle to leave? It's a sign of weakness, a definite proof that even with years of experience in solitude, he actually desires for Chenle to stay.

In the end, he can't answer. He's torn between shielding himself from the pain and embracing what he wants.

"Jisung," Chenle tries to reach out for Jisung's hand, but doesn't when Jisung's eyes are brimming with tears. "If I say you mean the world to me, would you believe me?"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Jisung rubs his tears with his hand, ashamed he has been unable to give a proper response. 

"I am telling you what I truly feel," Chenle admits. He has curbed the want to stand up and sit beside Jisung to comfort him, but he needs to confess what is growing deep in his heart made of stone before it's too late. "Because you need to hear what I'm about to say."

Finding the courage to look at Chenle, he gasps on how vulnerable the man in front of him is. _He genuinely did change_. 

"No words can express my gratitude towards you as my creator," Chenle says, not noticing there are actual tears forming from his eyes. "From day one, you have only been good towards me, even granting me freedom if I wish to leave someday. You have provided me a home and taught me ways on how to be human. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Chenle hugs himself as his body starts to shake, his voice cracking as he continues his confession. "When I joined the band, you looked happy because I have found a dream I wanted to achieve. At the same time, you began to walk away from me, and I don't understand why.

"You keep encouraging me to continue singing, but you always hide every time I search you from the crowd. You said I shouldn't treat you as my creator but as equal, but there has always been a distance between us no matter how many times I try breaking the walls keeping us apart," Chenle looks at Jisung in anguish, both of their eyes glassy and wet. "And I hate it. I hate us being apart. I hate how you haven't given me a chance to prove myself to you."

"You don't need to prove yourself to me," Jisung interrupts, baffled on the sudden shift in tone. "This is what I'm talking about. You don't need to treat me as someone higher than you. You shouldn't treat me as your authority because I don't own you. Just because I created you doesn't mean you owe me anything.

"And being apart? What if someday I'm not in this world anymore?" Jisung points out, trying to glare despite the tears still falling. "I don't want you to be dependent on me. You need to grow out from your attachment towards me. I want you to live for yourself, not for me."

"I know that!" Chenle shouts, deciding not to soften his voice anymore. He clutches his chest, shedding the tears that took a long time to form. "But you should know it's my choice on whether I should leave or not. It's my choice on what to do with my life. And you know what? I will always choose you!"

Jisung can only laugh at the thought, finding it preposterous and inconceivable. "Me? Why would you choose me? Chenle, you have a long life ahead of you. Don't you see? You can be the star you always wanted. Why settle for a worthless and mediocre person like me when you can spend your time better by performing for others? Isn't that better than being with me? I'll only pull you down. I'll only be a disappointment and a burden to you."

"Is that why you're pushing me away?" Chenle asks in disbelief. He looks down on the table as tears land on his shaking hands. His chest feels heavy, his vision is getting blurry, but most of all, he wants to reach out to Jisung and tell him it's okay. He wants to hold the man in front of him in his arms. Unfortunately, Jisung doesn't want that. "You think you're not worth it?"

"I never was," Jisung answers with certainty. No one relationship has lasted after all. His parents died. His uncle didn't bother getting close to him. His other relatives don't even interact with him. While he should have treated his former friends better, he knows it's better if they remain strangers. Why should he think he's worth it? "So please, don't settle for me."

Jisung thinks that is the last of their conversation, that Chenle finally understands where he's coming from. He wants to be numb from the pain of Chenle leaving him, but why won't his tears stop falling? Why is Chenle crying for him? He covers his mouth to stop a sob from escaping, not wanting to show how weak he actually is. 

As always, Chenle proves him wrong.

"No!" Chenle slams the table with his hands. The smaller man stands up, clenching his fists as he stares at Jisung with reddened eyes. "You may think you're not worthy but I do! I want you in my life and I want to be a part of yours! I can be a star and be by your side at the same time! For me, you aren't only my creator, but you are my closest friend.

"Jisung, you are my home."

Jisung barely registers the words he has heard, nor does he recognize the feeling of being embraced until Chenle starts soothing him with his soft and gentle voice. He lets himself be led to his, no their room, and be comforted in Chenle arms, his sobs muffled by Chenle's shirt. Both of them sitting on the bed, Jisung clings onto Chenle until he has let all his tears out.

When Jisung looks at Chenle, he is met with a tearful smile.

"You really want to be together?" Jisung asks, skeptical on whether this relationship will last.

Chenle cups Jisung's face and kisses him on the cheek. "Of course I do."

Not wanting to doubt anymore, Jisung takes the initiative and kisses Chenle on the lips, finally making their relationship official.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for leaving during the middle of the concert," Chenle bows to the rest of the band. "I promise not to do it again."

Mark sighs while the others look at Chenle with varying degrees of disappointment. Still, they don't want Chenle to remain bowing throughout the afternoon. As the leader, Mark taps Chenle on the shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, apology accepted."

"R-Really?"

"Well, more publicity for us, I guess," Donghyuck comments with a snicker, earning him an elbow attack from Renjun. Rubbing his waist, Donghyuck winces. "What? It's true!"

"Chenle suddenly leaving the concert did become viral," Jaemin notes with a shrug. "Him jumping off the stage and chasing Jisung was caught on video."

"W-Wait, what?!" Chenle screeches, cupping his face as embarrassment rushes in his veins. "Why is that caught on camera?!"

"That's what you two get for leaving the concert," Jeno says, trying to comfort Chenle with a pat on the back. "At least we convinced the uploader to take the video down, but you know how this usually goes."

"Is Chenle leaving the stage to chase the love of his life? Will Chenle have his happy ending?" Renjun says in a mocking tone, finding the taglines amusing. "At least the uploader had the decency not to video your confrontation outside because that would be another can of worms."

Chenle chuckles nervously, remembering a part of that conversation mentions him being a statue. If that is videoed, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to give Jisung more trouble. Maybe the uploader found the verbal scuffle stressful and dramatic that is not fit for the internet. Or maybe they found their conversation weird. Either way, he's grateful for the act of decency. 

"But, Chenle came back," Mark reasons, rubbing his chin with a grin. "Performed his best and got a standing ovation because he really rocked that performance. I say our first major concert was a success."

"Well, Jisung did tell me to come back and continue performing," Chenle mumbles, wishing he is with Jisung right now. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"Speaking of Jisung," Donghyuck put his arm on Chenle's torso and lets out a teasing smirk. "Are you guys on speaking terms again? Are you guys finally together?"

"Hyuckie!" Mark pinches Donghyuck's cheek, causing the other man to groan in pain. "That's none of our business!"

"Well, I'm only asking because everyone wants to know!" Donghyuck rubs his cheek. "And that includes you!"

"But you don't have to be blunt about it!"

"Are you all interested in my love life?" Chenle asks, bemused even his band mates are curious about this aspect of his life. Then again, it involves Jisung after all. "Because yeah, we're on speaking terms again! We're together too!"

"Oh. my. god." Jaemin says, widening his eyes in shock. He grabs Chenle by the shoulder and starts shaking him wildly. "You guys are together?! Are you serious?"

"The madman finally did it," Renjun mutters to no one in particular as the others crowd on Chenle. "Hallelujah. Praise the heavens, another one finally has the guts to confess."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Jeno claps his hands, elated at the news. 

"It's just me and Jisung being together. What's the big deal?" Chenle asks after Jaemin stops shaking him. "As long as we love each other, then it's going to be okay, right?"

Chenle doesn't understand why the others are freaking out at his statement, but he finds their reactions endearing. Sure, their relationship with Jisung is still not mended, but he hopes they will finally reconcile. Nonetheless, it's Jisung's decision if he wants to be friends with his band mates again. 

* * *

Jisung left the house an hour early. 

Brisk walking on one of the main roads of town, he notices a car driving faster than the others. It distracts him momentarily before his mind is again full of moments with Chenle. He was sure the man wouldn't develop feelings for him, that he would be content with being a rising star and performing for thousands of people. After all, choosing a better life is the logical choice over choosing someone like him. 

Chenle has always made decisions beyond his expectations, staying with him being the most baffling of them all. 

They should have left the house together for their date, but he's a bag of nerves that won't stay put no matter how many times he has tried to calm himself down. Would Chenle realize that he's not a person worthy enough to be with him after their date? It seems very likely, but he doesn't doubt that the animated statue would look at the positives instead.

Someone Jisung can't believe there are still positive things about him, wishing he could see them and not rely on others to tell.

Still, he has promised to Chenle that he would try not to be too pessimistic about their relationship. Months turn into years, filled with fond and happy memories. The path towards recovery is still a hard one, knowing there are a lot of holes on the ground for him to fall to. Nonetheless, the statue, his roommate, best friend and shining star has never wavered on showing his love for him.

He fears that love won't last and he has to pick up the pieces.

Jisung takes a look at the gift in his jacket, a small box wrapped in black with a gold ribbon. He admits making this present took a lot of time, having made a lot of failures in the process, but he's confident Chenle will like it. While it took a lot of blood, sweat, tears and a lot of time to build Chenle, he has also put a lot of passion and determination in the process, hoping he would create something worthy to the best of his abilities.

This time, he has created something out of love for the one who is the most important in his life.

_"Should I get flowers?"_ Jisung thinks before shaking his head, believing his gift is good enough for their date. He has been wandering around the streets in hopes to clear his mind before the date, half-successful at the attempt. Half of the time he's thinking about the potential outcome of their date, while the other half is spent on thinking on what he and Chenle can do in the future.

Jisung really doesn't deserve someone like Chenle, but he's thankful the man has chosen to be with him. 

Turning to another street, he's taken aback when he sees Chenle starting to cross on the pedestrian lane. The man has his back facing him, but Jisung recognizes Chenle because of the clothes they both picked for the date. He realizes their distance is far enough for the other man not to hear him, stopping him from calling the man's name.

Jisung was supposed to turn to the other direction and find another way to their designated venue, but a speeding car catches his attention. Through the window, he barely sees the driver's panicking face.

Chenle stops crossing the road as he notices the car, fear immediately shown on his face. 

"Chenle!" Jisung shouts, running towards him as fast as he can. The man is still frozen in place, not responding to his call. Everything in Jisung's body is focused on saving Chenle, wishing he could reach him on time. "Chenle run!"

Chenle still doesn't move, but thankfully Jisung is in time to push him away. 

Jisung barely notices their distance growing again, but for him, seeing Chenle safe is enough. 

* * *

Pain. All Jisung feels right now is pain.

He can hardly move his head to see Chenle running towards him, his face aghast and eyes brimming with tears. Not wanting to make the younger man feel bad, he lets out the happiest smile he can muster.

"Jisung!" Chenle shouts, his usual happy and cheerful voice now replaced with one full of despair and sorrow. His hands are shaking uncontrollably as he kneels beside Jisung, intent to be by his side as time continues to tick. Chenle, not knowing what to do, decides to call for help to the growing onlookers crowding them.

For the second time, Jisung sees tears falling from Chenle's eyes. He wishes he can raise his hand to wipe them away. Crying doesn't suit him, his heart is hurting when he hears the other man burst into tears. Chenle is holding his hand tenderly, never wanting to let go.

He doesn't notice one of the people in the crowd finally calling for help, nor does he notice the sound of sirens blaring on the road. Jisung hears Chenle continue to sob, at a loss on what to say. 

"Chenle..." Jisung struggles to speak. Pain flares from all parts of his body, his vision beginning to fade. Despite his state, he manages to sit with Chenle's arm supporting him. Amidst his blurring vision, he stares at the man with a grin and kisses him one last time on the forehead.

Is this it? Is it finally his time? Jisung wants to laugh, realizing that he will die in the same way his parents did. 

_"Mother, father,"_ Jisung internally calls, imagining his parents' face that he vaguely remembers. _"Will I finally be able to meet you on the other side?"_

Reminiscing the memories flashing in his eyes, Jisung regrets a lot of things. He regrets the decisions he should have made, the things he could've done and the relationships he could've repaired. They are now lost with the wind, along with the time he could've spent in the future.

Still, there are happy memories he is proud to have made.

He remembers the time Chenle has come to life, full of innocence and wonder of the world of man. While he should have treated him better, the statue has always been a positive part of his life. Seeing Chenle achieve his dreams, Jisung has at last accepted that even someone like himself deserves happiness.

He wants to spend time with Chenle longer. He wants to be with the man he loves. Jisung wants to kiss Chenle under the night sky full of bright stars. He wants to see Chenle succeed as the vocalist of his band. He even wants to marry him and live happily ever after, just like the fairytales from his childhood. Lastly, he wants to grow old with him and spend their remaining days together. 

Alas, Jisung knows it is his time, and so he savors this moment he has with Chenle, even if it will be his last.

"I love you," Jisung whispers, his consciousness slowly drifting away. Chenle's eyes, which are red from crying, widens in shock. "Even if I'm gone....I only wish for your happiness."

He can't see anymore, but he's happy he finally uttered the words he wanted to say.

* * *

"J-Jisung," Chenle utters, wishing the other man's eyes would open once more. "I-I love you."

He fully embraces Jisung, saying the only words he can muster as tears continue to fall. "I love you."

Even when they're in an ambulance, he doesn't let go, whispering his love in Jisung's ear in hopes he can be heard. "I love you."

Chenle should have been better. He should have moved when Jisung shouted at him to run, but fear had paralyzed him, an unwanted feeling that he unfortunately experienced for the first time today.

No one told him fear will be this damning, that the fear of dying would render him unable to move at that dreadful moment. Chenle isn't used to being completely frozen while still conscious, and now he has no choice but to accept what just happened.

Now he has to live, but how can he when the one he loves has sacrificed his life to protect him?

Chenle is silent when he's at the hospital, not talking unless needed. He finds it exhausting to answer questions, wishing the day will reset instead so he can make the situation better. Chenle barely registers an item being given to him, hearing the box that is neatly wrapped is found inside Jisung's breast pocket. When the doctors and nurses finish checking on him, he sits on a chair, feeling numb and lifeless.

What would he do after Jisung is gone? The thought upsets him greatly, knowing it is his fault why this happened. After everything his creator did, he paid with pain instead. 

When he hears his phone ringing, it takes him a long time to respond.

"Chenle? How are you?" Mark asks through the phone. "I would like to ask what day you would prefer for practice next week."

"M-Mark hyung," Chenle sniffles, still shocked he is now able to cry. He wants to stay strong and not worry other people, but his heart continues to hurt. "H-Help me. I don't know what to do."

"Are you okay?!" Mark asks with concern. "Where are you?"

"Please come," Chenle weeps, his voice cracking as he gives Mark the name of the hospital and location. "Jisung is hurt."

"I'll be there." Mark tries to soothe him, but it does nothing to calm him down. Chenle eventually hangs up, muffling his cries by covering his face.

If prayers are real, he hopes his prayer would be heard.

* * *

Chenle doesn't expect to feel this much pain when grieving.

He lost count on how many times he has cried. He wept the most during Jisung's funeral, tossing the last flower on his grave before he was buried. To be honest, what happened during the mourning and funeral feels like an absolute nightmare, but it's a part of a journey of someone living, which now includes him.

Since Jisung's relatives don't want to bother much about their nephew's death, they gave the apartment to Chenle surprisingly without any complaints. Maybe it's because they really don't care. Maybe it's because it's the last thing they can do. Did they wonder what is Chenle's relationship with Jisung? For some reason, they didn't distrust him at all when he said he's Jisung's friend and housemate. But for what it's worth, Chenle is thankful he at least has something that he can take care of for Jisung.

"Call us if you need anything," The band members have said, eyes also red with tears. "We're always here for you."

Chenle is heartbroken that his band mates didn't have the chance to reconcile with Jisung. His band mates, who still regard Jisung with love and affection despite how their friendship ended, are also devastated. They have never missed a day in Jisung's wake, and their cries in Jisung's funeral are heart wrenching. 

The band understands he isn't in the right condition to perform, so they canceled all planned practices. He's grateful for the consideration.

Chenle hears a knock on the door. A deep voice speaks. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Chenle says tiredly. He attempts to put a thread through a needle's eye but fails. His head snaps to the person on the door, smiling sadly on the boxes in front of him.

"These are all his tools," Yukhei says, wearing a similar expression of sadness. He's also one of the people who has stuck around during Jisung's wake. Even if they weren't close, Chenle's certain Yukhei also cares for his creator. "His workshop is also cleaned courtesy of yours truly."

"Thank you Yukhei-ge," Chenle sighs, hiding his frustration on not being able to start sewing. "Do you think Jisung will be proud of me?"

"I think he has always been proud of you," Yukhei answers with sincerity, flashing Chenle a cheeky grin. "But he also wants you to be proud of yourself."

"In my mind I have always wanted for his attention," Chenle mutters, remembering the times when all he wants was for Jisung to notice him and to remove the wall between them. "But I know he only wants me to be independent."

"Why do you seek his attention?" Yukhei asks as he sits near the end of the bed. Chenle tilts his head, not expecting a blunt question. "Whenever I see you two, it's like seeing a student seeking approval from his teacher."

Chenle shakes his head. "Nah, that's Jisung's dynamic with his late uncle. For me, I just want to be with him."

"Your devotion to him is astounding," Yukhei comments, looking at Chenle with eyes full of curiosity. "I'm happy you two have a special bond like that."

Chenle lets out a lighthearted chuckle. "Maybe your other half is right around the corner."

"If he doesn't confess, then I will." Yukhei snickers. "Anyway, I have things to do. Call me if you need anything."

Chenle nods and watches Yukhei leaves the room. He turns his eyes to the clothes he's holding. 

"Jisung," Chenle calls, sitting on the bed he and Jisung used to share. He clutches on a shirt with holes. "I miss you."

He decided to sew some of Jisung's old clothes even if no one will wear them anymore. For some reason, sewing is one of the main things that distract him somewhat from crying. He has watched videos on how to sew, so he's now fixing the holes on one of Jisung's shirts.

"I really miss you," Chenle mutters, tears still falling from his eyes. He inserts the thread through the eye of the needle with shaky hands. "I hope you're finally okay."

His vision is clouded with tears, but he doesn't have the energy to wipe them. He just wants to sew his sorrows away, but instead he feels pain when the needle pricks one of his fingers. Nonetheless, he continues until a hole has been sewed.

_Ah, is this blood?_ Chenle wonders, seeing red liquid oozing from his wound. He remembers seeing it for the first time from Jisung's head during the accident, a memory that will always be vivid in his mind. He can only look at the wound in silence.

"You won't like it if I give up, right Jisung?" Chenle eventually says, slowly wiping the blood off his pricked finger. 

Chenle doesn't know what he should do after this. The road in front of him is tough, and he doesn't know if he should continue to walk on that path. Whenever he feels he wants to give up, he hears Jisung's voice urging him to live, giving him the strength to carry on.

"Jisung, I love you," Chenle whispers to himself, replaying Jisung's last words. If Jisung is still living, what would their relationship look like? Would they eventually end up together? Chenle knows being together with Jisung is only an unreachable dream, but imagining getting married and growing old with him, oh how he wishes that's their reality instead. "I should have confessed sooner you know?"

Even if Jisung says he only developed feelings for him because he is Chenle's creator, Chenle has always been certain his feelings are genuine. For him, he has been in love with Jisung not because of creating him, but because he has treated him equally and never asked anything in return. 

Chenle's eyes then landed on the small box on the table. It's still wrapped with a ribbon, afraid opening it would serve as the last time he will receive a gift from Jisung.

_He won't like it if I don't open it,_ Chenle thinks with a sad smile. _Better late than never, huh?_

With a heavy heart, he takes the gift and slowly removes the ribbon and gift wrap. 

Chenle lets out a gasp on seeing a small black box emerge from the wrapping. It looks expensive. Did Jisung buy an expensive gift somewhere? Maybe he bought it when Chenle's out for practice. Even still, Jisung hates buying stuff out of the budget. Slowly, Chenle opens the box with shaking hands, his chest pounding in a fast pace as his eyes widen like saucers at the gift.

Inside is a beautifully sculpted clay ring.

Chenle almost jumps in shock on how it's a perfect fit for his ring finger. He's admiring the intricate details of the ring, especially the rough diagonal lines on the center. For Jisung, this may be another failure, as the lines aren't evenly carved and the design isn't flashy nor eye-catching. For him, it's perfect.

"Thank you," Chenle says, eyes brimming with tears as he kisses the ring on his finger. "Thank you so much." 

Jisung is not here with him physically anymore, but he will always live in Chenle's heart.

* * *

When he feels he's ready to perform, the band members look at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Donghyuck asks, holding Chenle's shoulder tenderly. "You don't have to force yourself, you know?"

"I want to perform," Chenle answers firmly, offering his band mates a sad smile. "Please let me perform."

"Chenle," Jaemin holds Chenle's hand with a warm hold. The animated statue -- no, the now human vocalist marvels on how comfortable the warmth of a person's hand is. "You really want to perform?"

"Yes," Chenle knows it has been a few weeks since Jisung's death, and while it is still difficult for him to process what happened, he decides to live. 

As a statue that has come to life, at first he thought his purpose was to be by Jisung's side and serve him. He's eternally grateful that Jisung didn't treat him like a servant, but an equal. His creator has emphasized the need to live and make his own decisions, not to depend on him. 

So now, Chenle decides to live for himself with his main goal to honor Jisung's memory. 

"We are on in five minutes," Renjun announces after taking a glimpse of their audience in a large room of a local orphanage. "Are you guys ready?"

"Seems like someone is ready to perform," Jeno mutters absentmindedly. 

"Of course I'm ready to perform," The pianist says with a huff. Renjun then looks at Chenle with a small smile. "I'm just glad Chenle is back."

"This is our first gig in a while," Mark muses, holding his guitar anxiously. "Goodness gracious I'm scared."

"Well, there's no backing out now," Donghyuck says with a shrug. When an employee from the orphanage calls them to prepare for their performance, they immediately head out of the room.

Chenle sees the band members making adjustments to their instruments, afraid of stepping on stage again. Is he really ready to perform again? Is his voice still good enough for the stage? He has practiced singing recently, but he still has doubts on whether he's ready to perform for others.

A hand is suddenly reached out to Chenle. "R-Renjun?"

"Don't worry," Renjun says in a warm voice Chenle has never heard before. "We are always here for you."

Smiling, Chenle finally takes Renjun's hand and climbs on stage.

"Our next band is finally going to perform following a months-long hiatus!" Chenle hears the announcer say loudly through the microphone. He feels his heart beating faster as he stares at the anticipating crowd. "Give it up for Starlight Dreamers!"

The crowd cheers, encouraging the band to perform.

"Thank you so much for the warm welcome!" Chenle says, elated that even after a few months, the passion in him is still burning brightly. The clay ring is shining on his ring finger. "We hope you like our new song!"

Chenle takes a deep breath as Mark starts the song with his guitar. The intro soothes him, giving him a sense of peace as he starts to sing.

He is now able to perform again, and he offers his performance to Jisung.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!!


End file.
